Pokemon: Edric's Saga
by ForeverStormed
Summary: A boy from Twinleaf Town named Edric Ryerson is 15 today, and ready to start his journey as A Pokemon Trainer. Edric travels with his boyfriend Ethan Jacobs, His cousin Emily Ryerson, and new friend and Pokemon expert; Hart Wilson. Ties into some elements of the anime. But really I'm just doing my own thing here.
1. Chapter 1

Buzzzz!

A Long Arm Stretched out and plucked the alarm clock from the dresser. Edric read the time.

"9:30"

Edric pressed a button on the clock, and it stopped buzzing. He sat it down, and pulled back the covers. He stood up and checked another day on the calendar on the wall. Today was his birthday, he was 15 today. But he wasn't excited about being 15, today was the day he would get his Pokemon from professor Owen. Edric Ryerson was an aggressive teenager. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, Medium toned skin. He had gotten his skin color from his African American mother, and a mix of his Cuban father. Edric walked across the wide room to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He retrieved a black v-neck shirt, and some white Capri's. He knew it was weird for him to wear Capri's. But he did look awesome in them. He slipped on some low top black converse. He grabbed his lucky white bracelet, labeled strength and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Edric, You're awake. I guess you would wan't to set out immediately. I put your bag and your PokeTech on the table."

"Thanks mom."

Edric said simply. He wasn't surprised at his mother's reaction of him leaving, it was always awkward with her. Today, of all days, She couldn't change her normal act. 'Ehh, Whatever' Edric thought. He walked over to the living room and grabbed his white satchel. The PokeTech, which was a device that acted as a PokeDex, was sitting next to the bag, which he had thrown around his shoulder. The PokeTech was an orange strap that fit around Edric's forearm. He assessed it. It had just came back from the shop, so they probably rebooted it. He would have to enter his information in at the lab. He was running late.

He walked the sidewalk passing a row of houses and shops, Until he came to a flat building, smaller than his home. It was a red building, and it's only entrance was a mahogany double door. Edric was suddenly ravished with excitement upon seeing the Pokemon Lab. He walked further down the street and through the doors. He was greeted by a small woman. Blonde hair, fake smile, lab coat. She welcomed Edric with a handshake, and lead him to a door at the back of the foyer.

"Professor Owen will be waiting for you through this door. Good luck on your journey!" and with that she walked back to her desk in the foyer. Edric turned facing the door, took a deep sigh and retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. He pressed a few buttons and opened a text message from his boyfriend, Ethan.

"I'm about to pick mine baby, Wish me luck, I Love You."

Faster than usual, he got a text back from Ethan.

"Ditto, Meet me outside when you're done. I had to go get my PokeTech from home."

Edric felt a pang of reassurance, and then was overcome by nervousness.

"Well, what are you doing, He's waiting for you kid." The assistant lady said from her desk, she still had that weird smile. Edric, still nervous, placed one hand on the door, and pushed in.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was small. It had a low, angled ceiling and white walls. In the corners were machines of all sorts, along with desks of paper and pens. In the middle of the room, was a long table, which held 9 Pokeballs. The Pokeballs were lined up, and had folded card labels in the front of them, for each one. Next to the table stood a large man. He was skinny, and tall. He had dirty blonde hair, and glasses over his brown eyes. He wore a white lab coat, unbuttoned, and messy.

"Edric, Welcome to the Pokemon lab. Are you ready to begin?

"Hi Professor Owen. I sure am."

Edric walked over to the table, eyes set on the Pokeballs.

"These are what's called starter Pokemon Edric. These 9 Pokemon were chosen from Hundreds others to be suited for the amateur Trainer. You will be able to choose 1 out of these 9 to accompany you on your journey."

"Great, there's so many."

Professor Owen walked to the other end of the long table and picked the first Pokeball at the end. He pointed the ball towards the tiled floor. A red jet of light came from the end of the ball and splashed onto the floor, soon, a small figure sat there. It was green, and resembled a gecko.

"This is Treecko, The Wood Gecko Pokemon. He is one of our three Grass Type Pokemon of our Starters."

He continued down the line of Pokeballs to the next, casting them all onto the floor.

"Next is Torchic, The Chick Pokemon. Torchic Is a Fire Type Pokemon."

"Then there's Mudkip, The Mudfish Pokemon."

The three Pokemon stood next to each other, all very cute, and seemingly awesome. Edric, smiled at them and watched as Owen continued releasing the Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

"This is the Pokemon called Turtwig, another Grass Type."

"And Here's Chimchar, a Fire Type"

"And Piplup, The Water Type Pokemon."

Edric seemed astounded by these three, they weren't better than the last three, but certainly looked more, 'Different'. Owen's eyes snapped to Edric, and Edric froze and looked at him.

"Edric, these three Pokemon; Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup, are the Sinnoh league's normal starter Pokemon, you won't really see any Pokemon from other places here, so while you're in the Sinnoh league, carrying around a Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip, and definitely the Pokemon I'm about to introduce to you might seem a little weird to people. It may even attract some unwanted attention."

"Okay, I get it. Go on." Edric said. He hadn't really paid attention to what Professor Owen said, he had really wanted to see the other Pokemon. Owen sighed, and picked up all three Pokeballs at once. He talked once again.

"Edric, these three Pokemon are from the Unova region, the Unova region is a region a but far away from here, so if you happen to choose one of these Pokemon, be careful with it."

Edric nodded his head. Professor Owen released the three Pokemon all at once.

"This is Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig" Owen said, pointing to each as he said their names. They all looked awesome, in Edric's eyes. He didn't know how he could choose between them.

"Choose wisely Edric, and take as long as you like. You and Ethan were the only two I had scheduled for today. Edric thought carefully. He already knew he wanted a Fire Type Pokemon, but He didn't know which one. He did a quick analysis of Tepig, Chimchar, and Torchic in his head.

Well, Tepig seems kind of out of my league and also kind of lazy at that, so he's out. Chimchar seems excited and peppy, but also kind of a pain. Torchic just looks plain boring, but also tougher than the other Pokemon…

"I have made my decision Professor." Edric said suddenly, and the Pokemon all stared at him wide eyed.

"I want Chimchar." Edric said simply. All the other Pokemon but Chimchar made a sigh, and Chimchar ran and jumped into Edric's arms. He made a climb to Edric's shoulder and perched there. Chimchar was lighter than Edric thought he would be.

"Good choice Edric, Chimchar the Fire Type Pokemon." Professor Owen said, Placing the depressed looking Pokemon back in their Pokeballs one by one. He placed the Other balls down and took Chimchar's.

"Here's Chimchar 's Pokeball Edric, and if you go talk to Stacy in there, she'll show you the video o how to catch other Pokemon. At the end she'll give you your Pokeballs and badge case, and you can go."

Edric nodded and patted Chimchar on the head. It gave a cry of enjoyment. Edric took the Pokeball from the Professor's hand, and pointed towards Chimchar, just as the Professor had done before. Chimchar was jetted back into the ball, and the ball was shrunken and put into a side pocket of Edric's bag.

"Thanks a lot Professor Owen. I'll See you later."

And with that Edric walked back through the door and up to Stacy's Desk. Without a word, she pressed a few buttons on her computer, and a projector shone a light from above. The video wasn't long, and it was very informational. Edric had it all down pat though. First you had to weaken a Pokemon a little if necessary, then you had to Hit it with a Pokeball. 'Easy enough' Edric thought, after the video was over. Stacy pressed a few more buttons and the projector turned off. She smiled and looked at Edric.

"Now, Edric, this year the Sinnoh league has been getting a lot more traders traveling throughout the region, so the National Pokemon Federation had to lengthen our region a little. You will still, like normal, have to collect 8 Gym badges to compete in the league, but, in order to Compete in the National Pokemon Conference, you are going to have to earn 16 badges. Once you have your 8 badges from Sinnoh, and competed in the Sinnoh league, you will come back to Twinleaf town and get a new Starter Pokemon, and send all your existing Pokemon but one, to a colleague name Professor Oak. He will take care of those five Pokemon while your in another region. For now, the region you're going to is unannounced until you get back."

"Got it." Edric said, nodding as Stacy talked.

"Here are all your Pokeballs and your badge case. Now, I would suggest going to Sandgem town first. I heard they have a nice beach." Stacy said, handing a silver tray to Edric. Edric to each of the five Pokeballs one by one and slipped them into his bag. He picked up his badge case and Slipped it into a special pocket in the front. He said his thanks to Stacy and exited the building.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked out into the sun with a smile on his face, he turned towards the sidewalk and spotted Ethan leaning against the wall. His and Ethan's new bikes were leaning against each other on the wall, and Etahn was involved in sending a text message to someone. Edric walked towards him with a smile on his face.

"Hi." Edric said simply, standing in front of Ethan. Ethan put his phone down and put it in his pocket. He got from off the wall and took two steps closer to Edric. Ethan was taller by just a bit. The sun reflected in Ethan's green eyes like two glowing emeralds. Edric's face lit up upon being so close to Ethan, especially out in public. Edric's lips were met by Ethan's. and they kissed slowly and passionately. Ethan broke off unexpectedly.

"Ready to go?" Ethan said, taking Edric's left hand in his and motioning towards the bicycles. Edric, flustered and blushing, only nodded and walked over towards them. They pulled them apart and mounted them. Edric turned towards the row of houses that he and Ethan lived on and said final good byes to them. They were off, with Ethan leading the way. They rode down the other end of the street and stopped in front of the park a couple blocks down. They weren't aloud their bikes so they folded them up and put them u=in a special DuraBag, which Ethan's mother had given him for his journey. The walked through the park hand in hand. The park was big, and hard to navigate through, so they used the map feature of their PokeTech to help. At the end of the park there was an entrance to a forest. According to the PokeTech it wasn't very deep. They walked through the forest, and unlike the park, there were Pokemon everywhere. Edric saw Starlys flying everywhere, Kricketots and Bidoofs in the bushes and the treetops. He even saw his occasional Wurmple. Evidently, the forest was getting wider, and soon ended. They came to a town, normal houses, warm weather, and townspeople littered here and there. It was exciting for the both of them, for they had usually just came here with their parents to go shopping. They walked down a road and came to a small house. The man there waved and yelled welcomes at them as they walked down the street. They soon encountered a building. It was large, and had two floors, It was lined with and orange stripe at the top, and Sported a giant "P". They read the sign next to the building. "Sandgem Town Pokemon Center".

"Cool, lets go inside Ed."

Ethan pulled Edric's hand and Edric obliged. They pushed open the glass doors and walked to the counter. There, stood a woman. She had red hair and the happiest look on her face.

"Hi there! Are you guys new trainers?"

"We sure are. I'm Ethan, and this is my boyfriend, Edric"

"Well nice to meet you kids. I'm Nurse Joy. May I interest you in a quick checkup? Or are you buying any items for your travels? Or would you like to use our battle field in the back?".

Nurse Joy shook Ethan and Edric's hands. Ethan turned towards Edric.

"So how 'bout It Edric? Wanna have your first Pokemon Battle?"

"Yeah, lets do it." Edric responded, a thoughtful look upon his face. Edric was actually eager to do that when they were back in Twinleaf Town, he was just nervous at that moment.

Nurse Joy folded the counter upwards and motioned the two teenagers behind the counter. She lead them back to a room filled with boxes and outside into a rectangular clearing. Edric had recognized this from a television program. It was a battle field. All Pokemon Centers have them. Nurse Joy pressed a few buttons on a control pad on the wall of the Pokemon center, and a tall hologram appeared. She turned back towards the boys and explained what it was.

"This is George. He is our automated system for Pokemon battles in the Pokemon Center. He will be refereeing you guys' match today."

George took a bow, his body glowing blue. Edric and Ethan felt awkward bowing back, but they did so. Nurse Joy said her byes and walked back through the door to the Pokemon Center. The boys, as they saw on television, took each side of the field. George took the middle point, and said some things.

"This is a Pokemon battle between Edric from Twinleaf Town and Ethan from Twinleaf town. This will be a one on one Pokemon battle, and the winner will be declared when the other's Pokemon are unable to battle. You may begin."

Ethan pulled a Pokeball from the strap on his satchel and enlarged it. Edric pulled his from the pocket and did the same.

"Go Treecko!" Ethan yelled, Throwing his Pokeball up in the air. Out of it came the green gecko that Edric saw back at the lab. The Pokeball zoomed through the air and back to Ethan's hand. Ethan smiled at the fact that he had gotten the whole sequence right the first time. Ethan held his PokeTech, which was strapped to his wrist, up to Treecko and a sound played. Edric heard the PokeTech say something to Ethan, but he wasn't exactly sure. He snapped out of trying to clarify it an threw his Pokeball in the air just as Ethan did.

"Chimchar, Release!" He yelled. Just as with the other time. A red light arced out of the end of the ball, and Planted Chimchar onto the hard ground. Chimchar seemed excited, He would take his first battle today. Suddenly, the PokeTech on Edric's forearm beeped, and it Started talking.

"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. The gas made in it's stomach powers it's fiery tail. When it is sleep, the

fire dies down. This Chimchar knows the moves Dig, Ember, and Scratch."

Edric was relieved. He knew what to do now, and he was ready to battle.

"Treecko use Pound!" Ethan said, pointing towards Chimchar. The Treecko rushed towards Chimchar and swung its tail at it, bashing it and sending it back a little.

"Again Treecko!" Ethan said. Treecko rushed towards Chimchar once again.

"Dodge it and Use Dig!" Edric said, getting excited. Treecko swung his tail aggressively at Chimchar, but Chimchar jumped over top of Treecko, and dove into the ground. There was a slight shake, and two seconds later, Chimchar came bursting from the ground from underneath Treecko. He delivered a punch to Treecko's face, and Treecko went flying backwards from the impact.

"Get up Treecko!" Ethan yelled at the Pokemon. Treecko scrambled from the floor and hopped up on its feet.

"Now use Bullet Seed!" Ethan said to Treecko. Treecko's mouth opened, and out flew a barrage of yellow seeds surrounded by a yellow aura. They struck Chimchar all over and sent him to the floor. However, Chimchar quickly recovered and spun off the floor stylishly.

"Try Scratch Chimchar!" And with that, Chimchar's claws lit and he lunged towards Treecko.

"Dodge, Then Bullet Seed again Treecko!" Treecko shifted to the side, out of the way of Chimchar's lunge and Fired off another round of Seeds at Chimchar. Chimchar was blown back again from the Bullet Seed. He seemed quite hurt.

"Chimchar, are you alright?" Edric said, worried about his new Pokemon.

"Char Char!" Chimchar said lunging himself from off the floor and landing on his feet.

"Use Ember!" Edric said. Chimchar pulled his head back and his cheeks blew up. He released bolts of fire from his mouth. They met and exploded on contact with Treecko, and Treecko flew backwards towards Ethan.

"Treecko is unable to battle, the winner is Edric from Twinleaf Town!"

Edric jumped for joy at the excitement, He had just won his first ever Pokemon battle. It was amazing, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Ethan walked to the center of the field towards Treecko, who wore a sad look upon it's face. Ethan picked Treecko up from the ground, and put him on his shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy. We'll get stronger and get him next time." Ethan said, patting Treecko on the head.

Edric, with Chimchar also on his shoulder had now regained focus and walked over to Ethan. They didn't have to say any words to each other, they both knew what the other was thinking. The sun was going down, and they would have to stay in an inn for the night. George had disappeared once again, so they went into the Pokemon center and said their byes to Nurse Joy. They walked around a few and found a nice inn that was open to trainers for free. But it was only free for today though, since a lot of trainers were starting their own journey today. The lady at the counter explained to Edric and Ethan about credits, which had been the 'Pokemon Currency'. They had to have credits to buy things like medicine and food while on their journey. She said that they would be able to gain credits when you battle and win against other trainers and Gym Leaders. She even gave the two 50 Credits each to start off with. She showed them two their rooms and the settled down. Edric set his PokeTech alarm for 6 am. He took his shower and was in bed by 10 pm along with Ethan, who had complained about the separate bed being 'too cold' for one person.


	4. Chapter 4

Edric woke the next morning at the buzzing of his PokeTech. He climbed out of bed and woke Ethan up as well. They figured they would leave as soon as possible. It was a long way to Jubilife City.

"Ethan, wake up. It's time to go."

Ethan woke almost instantly to the sound of Edric's voice. Edric was already dressed in a different outfit. Another pair of capri's, this time the were tan, and a yellow t-shirt. Ethan leaned up and the bed, and Edric leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He broke off, and walked over towards the doorway.

"I'm going to go pick up some items from the PokeMart across the street, you stay here and get dressed. I'll be back in five minutes." Edric said, and with that, he was out the door. He greeted the lady at the desk and pushed open the inn doors. The streets were bare. It was still morning, so it made a little sense. Edric ran across the street and through the doors of the PokeMart. It was a small building from the outside, but had seemed to be bigger on the inside. It's shelves were lined with Pokemon memorabilia, Medicine, cooking supplies, and many other items a trainer needed for a journey. Towards the back of the shop, Edric spotted a counter with a cashier behind it. She was reading a magazine, and had an interesting look upon her face. Edric, forgetting what he came here for, Went to the nearest isle. He looked around at the items. There were assorted Pokemon dolls he recognized. Then there were these weird plants. He turned the isle around the corner and crashed into another shopper. Bottles of potion and medicine fell to the floor and made a big mess. The unknown boy's face grew annoyed.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you." Edric said, bending down to pick up the spilled bottles of liquid.

"Don't bother. Their ruined now, thanks to you. Try to be more aware next time." The boy said, sternly. He got up and walked away, mumbling under his breath. Edric turned towards the lady at the counter.

"Who was that guy?" Edric asked, pointing his thumb behind his back. The brown haired lady sat the magazine down and took the mop in one hand. She walked around the desk and sprawled it on the floor where the spilled potions were.

"That was Michael Grey, from Pallet Town." The clerk said, swiping the mop back and forth.

"In Kanto? Isn't that where the Pokemon Champion is from?"

"Yeah, In fact, he's the Champion's son. It was said that he was just now starting as a trainer."

Edric was astounded, he said no more words as he ran out of the PokeMart. He looked around outside until he saw the boy, Michael, walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Edric screamed to Michael. Michael snapped his head around, and his body shifted. He looked in Edric's direction.

"I want you to battle me!" Edric screamed down the street. At that statement, a huge grin spread across Michael's face. Without words, he turned and walked towards the Pokemon Center. Edric followed him inside and through the back door. Edric took one side of the field and Michael, after pressing the button on the control panel, took the other. The visible glow of the hologram 'George' appeared in the center of the field.

"This will be a one on one Pokemon battle between Michael Grey of Pallet Town, and Edric Ryerson of Twinleaf Town. You may begin. And with that, George disappeared. Michael reached down at his belt holster and plucked one of his two Pokeballs at his waist. He threw it in the air and it opened. The familiar red lightning appeared and out came a Pokemon. It was blue, and resembled an otter with a seashell on it's chest. Edric recognized it from the lab the previous day. It was an Oshawott. After identifying the Pokemon with the PokeTech, Edric reached into the pocket of his bad and pulled out the miniature Pokeball. It engorged in his hand, and he threw it in the air.

"Go Chimchar." Edric said. Chimchar was released and the Pokeball shot back to Edric's hand.

"Oshawott, Use Water Gun." The torrent of water streamed from Oshawott's mouth.

"Dodge it, and use Dig." Chimchar dived out of the way of the stream and clawed itself into the ground. The ground Rumbled again and Chimchar popped out of the ground below Oshawott, sending it flying and crashing into the dirt. Edric screamed another command at Chimchar and Chimchar reacted almost immediately, lunging at Oshawott.

"Oshawott, get up and use Razor Shell." Oshawott shifted from the ground and swiped the shell from its chest. The shell in Oshawott's hand lit up and extended into a small blade, in which he swiped at Chimchar, hitting it directly in the face. Chimchar flew backwards and landed far away from Oshawott. Edric gritted his teeth in his mouth, and encouraged Chimchar to get up. Chimchar rolled around on the floor and scrambled in it's two legs. It slunk around for a moment but gained it's composure back, only to see a Jet of water screaming through the air at it. Chimchar was thrown aback, and grounded. He lay there, eyes rolled to the back of it's head.

"Chimchar is unable to battle, Oshawott and trainer Michael are the winners."

Edric, head hung in shame, pressed the button on the Pokeball, Returning Chimchar. He whispered thanks to the Pokeball, and slipped it back in the pocket.

"Better luck next time loser." Michael sneered, He was already walking through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan was ready finally, Dressed in a black button up shirt, and khaki shorts. He grabbed his PokeTech and strapped it on his arm. He walked over towards the door and picked up his Satchel and the DuraBag, and headed out. He met Edric outside in front of the inn, He had a smile on his face, although he had just lost his battle.

"Ready to go? Did you pick up those items you were supposed to be getting?" Ethan said, taking the DuraBag from off his back and unzipping it. He reached inside and pulled out the two folded bikes.

"I got them, and I also just lost a Pokemon battle." Edric said, unfolding his blue bike.

"Really, to who?" Ethan said, unfolding his bike as well. He sat his upward and mounted it, as did Edric.

"The Champion's son." Edric said simply. He took off on his bike up a road. The road soon turned into dirt, and then to rocks. It was beginning to be a bumpy ride. They had rode their bikes for an hour, and soon stopped ti get lunch. The area was a bumpy terrain, they had evidently been on a mountain. It wasn't very steep, they could ride their bikes up easily. But for now, they would rest. Edric set his bike up against a nearby tree, and fumbled around in his bag for something. Ethan sat his bike up against the tree as well, and took a seat on a nearby picnic table.

"This must have been an old camping ground." Ethan said, wiping the dust from the table. "So what do you have to eat?"

"What do you want?" Edric said smugly. And with that he pulled a small box from his bag. It was silver and about the size of a jewelry box. Edric opened the box, and inside were millions of tiny beads. They were silver, and round.

"What are those? Ethan asked. He got up and walked towards the box.

"Take one in your hand, close your eyes, and think about what you want." Edric said. Taking his own bead from the box and putting it down. Ethan and Edric did so, and opened their eyes. In their hands were plates of food and bottles of water.

"How?" Edric said, looking down at his hands.

"It was Dad's last invention before he died. He found out that he could super compress items like this. He showed me and my mother how to do it using the machine in the attic at our house. We spent the entire school year cooking up these things. There should be about five hundred meals in there. My dad designed them to appeal to the persons needs. They can create anything but money, Pokemon." Edric said, sitting his plate of spaghetti and meatballs down on the picnic table. He went over to his bag and pulled some forks and cups out for the both of them. He also pulled out a plastic bag he had gotten from the PokeMart in Sandgem town. Inside the bag, were four Pokemon food and water bowls. Edric pulled out two of them and put the rest back in the PokeMart bag. He then reached in the side pocket. He pulled out Chimchar's Pokeball and released him from it. Chimchar seemed happy to be out of his confinement. He picked another bead out of the box, and closed his eyes again. This time, a bag of Pokemon food appeared in his hand.

"Ethan, would you get Treecko out here please?" Edric said, ripping the bag open with his fingers. Ethan did as he was told, and unleashed Treecko from his Pokeball. Edric's eyes glanced over to Treecko, then back to what he was doing. He poured food in each of the bowls. Chimchar and Treecko jumped in, as did Ethan. Edric smiled at them all, and joined in.


	6. Chapter 6

Edric had finished his lunch and stacked the empty Plate on top of the other one. Ethan was across the clearing practicing his speed factor with Treecko He seemed to be getting faster by the second. 'I shouldn't interrupt him, he seems to be making a lot of progress' Edric thought, picking up the dirty dishes from the end of the picnic table. Chimchar, noticing what Edric was doing, hopped up on Edric's shoulder. Edric sat the dishes down on the floor, and bent to reach in his bag. He picked out two shrunken Pokeballs, and slipped them in his pocket. He picked up the dishes and walked through a layer of bushes in front of him, Chimchar trailing behind.

About three minutes into the forest, Edric came to a large stream. The area around it was grassy, and it seemed to lead into a giant rock. He sat the dishes down next to the stream, and sat in the grass. Chimchar climbed in his lap and sat there. Edric took a washcloth from his back pocket and dipped it in the water, he proceeded to wash the dishes with it, until they were all clean. He got up, and Chimchar climbed up to his shoulder. He picked up the dishes in the stack again, and started to walk off. Suddenly, he heard a splash of water and snapped his head back around to the stream. He couldn't see anything, so he assumed it was a fish Pokemon or something. Surprisingly, he wasn't interested in the Pokemon, until he heard a splash again. This time, he set the dishes down on the ground once more and turned towards the stream again. Chimchar was alert as well, as Edric crept towards the stream looking further up the body of water. There, by the water, was a small cat shaped figure. It was blue, and had a black rear-end. Its tail was about the same shade as it's front fur, and it had a yellow star at the tip. Being as quiet as he could, Edric pointed the PokeTech on his forearm towards the Unknown Pokemon. Luckily enough, the voice that came from the PokeTech wasn't loud enough for the Pokemon to notice.

"Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. Shinx stores its electrical powers in his forelegs and flashes brightly when it's in trouble."

Edric finished listening to the PokeTech and was now watching Shinx closely. 'I'm gonna catch that thing right now' Edric thought. He reached into his back pocket and pulled a shrunken Pokeball. He signaled Chimchar and it hopped off of Edric's shoulder and positioned itself. Edric slowly got to his feet, and stepped on a twig on the way up. Shinx heard the sound this time, and leered at Edric. Edric was certainly take aback by Shinx's actions, but had been ready for this occasion for a while now.

"Chimchar, Scratch." Edric commanded. Chimchar lunged at Shinx, claws glowing. Chimchar's claws raked against Shinx's blue fur. Shinx was thrown back, but quickly flipped on its back paws onto it's fours. Shinx then burst into a cloud of electricity and rushed at Chimchar. It threw itself, full body, into Chimchar. Chimchar let out a deafening "Char!" and pounded into the grass.

"Chimchar, get up and use Ember." Edric said to Chimchar. Chimchar struggled from off the floor and blew chunks of fiery rocks at Shinx. Shinx on it's back legs, jumped up in the sky, dodging the Ember attack. He twisted through the air, and stretched it's tail. all at once, it turned to a silvery substance and hardened immediately. Shinx flipped around and arced its tail. It made a hammer motion with it's tail, and came crashing down on top of Chimchar. Chimchar let out another wild scream and flew back into Edric's body. Edric caught the flying Chimchar.

"Chimchar. Are you okay?" Edric said, looking down into the Pokemon's eyes. Chimchar shoved Edric's arms away, and stomped onto the ground. Chimchar's eyes had grown a deep red, and the flame on it's tail had engorged tenfold. 'This must be the blaze ability.' Edric thought. He seemed to know what to do almost instantly. He didn't think before saying it.

"Chimchar! Hit it with Flame Wheel!"

Chimchar's mouth filled with flames, and he pulled his body into a spherical wheel of searing flames. The wheel shot towards Shinx, and hit it square in the chest. Shinx shot backwards and flew into a tree. It fell to the floor, with stars in it's eyes. This was Edric's chance. He enlarged the Pokeball in his hand and lunged it towards Shinx. It hit the Shinx on it's head and opened up. With a jet of red light, it pulled the Shinx inside and sealed itself up again. Edric walked towards the Pokeball. It was glowing and shaking back and forth. The ball soon came to a stop, and made a sound like a bottle hitting the floor. Edric bent down and picked it up. He held it in his hand and shook it. It didn't make a sound. So he assumed he had caught it. He then filled with excitement, and his cheeks grew a bright red.

"Oh my god." He said softly to himself.

"DID I JUST CATCH A FUCKING POKEMON!"


	7. Chapter 7

Edric sprinted through the forest, Chimchar trailing behind him. He pushed his way through bushes of leaves. He burst out of the clearing to a sharp pushing into his stomach. Treecko bounced out and landed on the ground firmly. Edric fell to the floor.

"Baby! I'm so sorry!" Ethan rushed over to him and dropped to his knees. He ran his hand over Edric's stomach. It was swelling rapidly. He pulled Edric's shirt up, and grimaced at the site of the boy's purple abdomen.

"It's alright Ethan, I'm fine." Edric scrambled up to his feet, but fell back on his knees. Ethan signaled Treecko to come over to Edric. It was like Treecko and Ethan were talking with their eyes about what to do. Treecko put his two-fingered paw on Edric's shoulder. It stretched it's curled tail out towards the sun and initiated a deep concentration. Chimchar stood there and gazed at Treecko as he was doing this. Treecko began to glow a high yellow. First, a stardust resembling substance floated from the sky, and floated towards Treecko's body. The high yellow glow seemed to glow to even a brighter color, and it spread from Treecko's tail, to its red abdomen, to It's arms. It shot down Treecko's arm and onto Edric's shoulder. The glow spread around Edric's body as well. It seemed to envelop him, and make him more live. The glow throbbed for a second, then faded. Treecko's tail scrunched back up into it's usual position, and it took it's hand from Edric's shoulder. Ethan extended his hand over to Edric's shirt again, and lifted it up slowly. The purple swell was gone, and Edric's stomach had returned to It's usual tan tightness. Edric looked down in surprise, and then look back up at Ethan.

"Was that Synthesis?" Edric said getting up from his feet, and wiping himself off.

"…And Quick Attack" Ethan said getting up as well. "He had just now learned Quick Attack and it kinda tired him out. So he found a patch in the sun and just sat there, until he started glowing." He lifted Edric's shirt up again, and caressed his stomach. "Are you sure you're okay Ed. I'm really sorry and I just got kinda excited about Treecko learning two new moves in ten minutes. And I…" Ethan's jabbering mouth was met by a pair of lips. Arms stretched around his sides and he was pulled into a deep embrace. They kissed passionately for a while, hands exploring everywhere, until they stopped. Ethan broke the kiss first.

"Where are the dishes?" He said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh! Speaking of dishes…" Edric snaked his right arm from around Ethan's waist and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small Pokemon, which he enlarged in his hand. He pecked Ethan on the lips one more time, before removing his other arm from around Ethan. He pressed the top of the Pokeball down and released the Pokemon. Shinx sat there, his head slightly turned and a smile on his face.

"Oh my god! It's so cute!" Ethan said bending down on his knees again. Shinx jumped into Ethan's lap. Etahn scratched behind the Pokemon's ears and rubbed it's back with both hands. Shinx let out a soft purr and melted into Ethan's lap. Edric, smiling at the sight, noticed Treecko and Chimchar, who had been playfully wrestling with each other near the Picnic table. He heard a weird sound, and then rushed over to his bag. He reached in the front pocket where his badge case was and pulled his Droid Razr out. He slid his finger across the screen and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?… Who is this? …Hi Mom!… No not yet, were on our way though. We've got about two more hours until Jubilife City… Oh really? That's great!… No, tell her to go shopping or something, well be their in a few hours. Okay, Bye."

Edric reached in his bag once again and pulled out another Pokeball.

"Chimchar, Return." Chimchar got pulled back into the Pokeball by a red beam. Edric reduced it and put it in his back pocket. He also took the other Pokeball out and returned Shinx. He held his phone up and showed him the time. It was 12:41 pm.

"We need to be in Jubilife City by 4:00 to meet up with Emily. Now, I suggest you plug your head phones in your Ipod and get on your bike." Edric said, putting the mahogany jewelry box back in his bag. He picked it up and strapped it over his head and around his shoulder. He pulled his sunglasses from his pant pocket and put them on while Ethan put Treecko back in his Pokeball and undid the DuraBag.

They were soon off on the road again, and pedaling in the open sunlight. They had stopped a few times for bathroom breaks and inspecting Pokemon. Ethan finally caught his first Pokemon. It had jumped out in front of his bike, and he skidded to a stop. He got off his bike and pulled a Pokeball quickly from his back pocket. Soon enough, Treecko came sprawling out of the Pokeball and facing the Pokemon. Ethan's PokeTech beeped and scouted information on the Pokemon ahead. It was a Buneary, and a long way from it's home. Treecko subdued it almost immediately and proved that the training Ethan was giving him was doing for him. After catching the Pokemon, they set off again. They stopped again at a Pokemon center and after healing their Pokemon, they had about 30 minutes left of riding until they reached a fork in the path. They were marked by signs, and one sign lead to a cave, while the other lead directly to Jubilife City. After another two minutes. They were roaming the streets of Jubilife City. There were huge buildings lining the streets, and lights everywhere. It was certainly a magnificent city. Townspeople buzzed and shot around, and cars rid up and down the roads. They came to a halt at a smaller building in the town. It was labeled at the sign "Pokemon Trainer School".

"That's where she wants to meet us." Edric said, pulling Ethan into the front lawn. Inside, there were trainers everywhere, taking down notes and looking through books about certain Pokemon. They looked around the room and the adjoined, and didn't see the girl anywhere. They looked corner around corner, until they spotted a door leading to what seemed like a playground. They went through that door too, and before them stood three adjoining battlefields and a group of people. They stared at the giant mass of people on the bleachers, taking their seats to watch something. There must have been some type of event going on.

"Eddy!" Edric heard a voice scream, he was suddenly tackled in the stomach by a small girl.

"Emily!" What's up!" Edric exclaimed, regaining his footing.

"Hurry!, Sign-ups are about to close!" She said, she let go of Edric and gave Ethan a hug as well.

"Hi Ethan, have you been taking care of him?"

Ethan had a dumb look upon his face, and she just shrugged him off. She suddenly had an outburst and grabbed the both of their hands. They were pulled away from the crowd of people scrambling into the bleachers and towards the corner of the Stadium, where two tables were. She talked to the people behind the tables before turning around and asking for their PokeTech devices. Ethan and Edric quickly unlatched the straps on their forearms and handed them to Emily, who passed them to the men at the desk. The men then turned to a machine behind them and slid them into a slit in the side. The machine made a weird sound and spit the PokeTechs back out. The two men gave the PokeTechs back to Ethan and Edric and they strapped it back around their arms. They sat there in confusion and Emily signaled for them to follow her. She lead them with another group of people to a room behind the bleachers. It was a wide room, with multiple televisions streaming from the three battlefields. Edric finally got Emily's attention when they settled down in the room.

"Emily, what did you just now do?" Edric asked.

"Oh, I signed you guys of for the Trainer School Championship!"

**Author's Note: Hi guys!, so I've been working on this story everyday for as much as I can and have kept a steady pace of uploading two chapters per day. I've just been working hard and not taking breaks, so I was wondering if anyone would maybe like to co-write this with me. Maybe we could take point of views or maybe even combine just a regular narrator spot. If you want to apply to co-write this story with me all I ask is that you just write another chapter off of this one to give me a feel of your style. I'll pick the one I see most suitable. If you want to apply, you can just review this story with the link to your version of chapter 8 and I'll consider it. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Emily, what the hell. We just got here. We didn't even get to heal our teams."

"Oh, that's fine. Come with me." Emily replied.

She got up and crossed the room, through a crowd a people to another machine. It was rectangular, and small. On the top of it was a frame, indented with spherical shapes. Evidently, you had to reduce your Pokeballs and put them in the frame. Emily held her hand out to them. She flipped her eyes towards the both of them when they hesitated. They slowly took their Pokeballs out and put them in her hands. She turned around and placed them each in the frames. A musical sound played and she picked them up again, and gave them back to Edric, and Ethan. She crossed the room again, through multiple crowds of people and sat down where she had been before.

"Emily, I'm okay with being in a tournament and all, but why? Why didn't you text me or something, I would have trained more." Edric said, suddenly panicking.

"Edric you'll be fine. Most of these guys have em just /em now gotten their Pokémon. They come straight here, and don't even know the half of how to battle. They probably don't know their Pokémon's moves. The only real problem you'll have is with Ethan, me, and that kid over there." Emily said. She lifted her stubby finger and pointed towards a tall boy. He had blonde hair and gray eyes. The arrogance of his face made him look almost dead.

"Michael Grey." Edric said under his breath. He had suddenly become really determined to beat him. He was brought out of his trance by a big voice over the loudspeaker of the room. He looked up, and noticed that the walls held multiple screens. One screen, on the left wall, was so big it covered the entire wall. The other screen on the other side of the room was smaller, and covered about a third of it. Most of the trainers in the room crowded around the smaller screen, but Edric, Ethan, and Emily got up from their bench, and looked at the smaller screen over top of their heads. Nobody seemed to notice that one. On the screen, there was a women. They recognized her from the television. She had red hair, and a red jumpsuit on. A microphone in one hand, and a Pokeball in the other.

"Hello Jubilife! I'm Lilian Meridian and I'll be your host today! Welcome to the 22nd annual Beginner trainer Championship! Today, we have 42 trainers waiting in the pit to face each other! Trainers are required to have two Pokemon, and will compete to become this year's trainer champion!"

Edric's eyes were glued to the TV. Lilian had stopped talking, and was now making a dazzling display with her Espeon. Ethan turned towards Emily.

"So what are the rules?" He said.

"You'll find out." She said, still looking at the television."

After the appeal, Lilian had announced the referees. There were six of them, two for each field. She finally explained the rules. The tournament would be one on one with two Pokemon each. It would also be double elimination, an interesting addition to this tournament. After she finished talking, the brackets on the giant screen had started randomizing names and pictures. After about three seconds, they slowed. Everyone was now looking towards the giant screen. The brackets then stopped, and revealed the first round of the tournament. Emily had been in the second match out of fifty. Ethan was further down at 19th, and Edric was at 33. He smiled, at least he would be going later than the others, he could see what he was up against. Together, the three scanned the room for their opponents. Lilian came back on the microphone for a second, announcing that the first three matches would be starting in ten minutes. Trainers should probably prepare themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily stood at her side of the field, her feet evenly spread apart. The referee signaled the start, and Emily's opponent, Atlas, released his Pokemon. It was an Eevee. She plucked the first Pokeball from her belt holster, and threw it up in the air.

"Rhyhorn, Action!" She announced. A large, rocky Pokemon came from the ball. It had a stubby horn on the front of it's head, and you could barely see it's eyes under it's rocky armor. Back in the trainer's pit, Edric and Ethan had scanned both Rhyhorn and Eevee.

"Wow, it seems like a kind of unfair matchup. I mean, Rhyhorn is huge."

"Size doesn't always matter. Atlas has the first move."

Eevee looked at Rhyhorn fiercely and charged towards it.

"Eevee! Use Quick Attack!" Eevee burst into a jet of white light, and sped across the field, crashing right into Rhydon's head. Rhydon absorbed the hit, barely budging.

"Horn Attack!" Emily yelled, a smirk across her face. Rhydon's horn extended into a long prod. He slammed his head down upon the small Eevee, driving it into the floor. The ground crumbled and cracked, and Eevee lay there still, it's eyes blank.

"Eevee is unable to battle, The winner is Rhydon!" The referee said, his face astonished. Rhydon had finished off Eevee in one move, without even moving. This was certainly going to be an interesting tournament. In the pit, Edric and Ethan were in awe, and couldn't wait for the next match. Emily still had that smirk on her face, and was ready for more. Atlas quivered at the sight of his Eevee, sprawled out on the dirt. He recalled it, and Took his other Pokeball in hand.

"Go Pidgeotto!" Atlas said desperately, throwing out his final Pokemon. Emily's smirk faded, and she plucked Rhydon's Pokeball, along with another one. She recalled her Rhydon, and Threw her other Pokeball up in the air. The familiar red jet appeared and revealed a small Pokemon. The boys recognized them from the lab. It was a Tepig. Tepig appeared quite energetic.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust." Atlas said. Pidgeotto spread his wings back, and forced the forward, sending a blast of air towards the ground. Tepig flew back through the air. He flipped a couple times but landed on it's feet. It looked up at the Bird angrily, and made a deep Exhale through it's nose, blowing tiny Embers out.

"Ember!" Emily screamed, pointing towards Pidgeotto. Tepig made a sneezing-like motion, and fiery pebbles erupted out of it's snout.

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace." Atlas countered. Pidgeotto swooped it's wings to the side and scooted to the left in the air. The embers flew passed him. It change direction, and split the air towards Tepig, a glowing trail lining it's wings. Tepig took aim, and waited for Emily's instruction. Once Emily gave the thumbs up, Tepig let loose a beam fire rocks. Pidgeotto took the Ember attack head on, and burst into a cloud of smoke. Out of the corner of her eye, Emily saw Pidgeotto fall to the floor. It struggled to get up, and stood on it' s two feet. Emily took advantage of the situation.

"Take down Tepig through the cloud!" Tepig did as he was told, and burst into a run. He disappeared into the cloud. You could hear a giant crash and a scream. "Yooo!" Tepig bounded back out of the smoke, a smile on it's face.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, The winner is Tepig and Emily of Jubilife City."

The crowd cheered, and Emily humbly recalled her Tepig. The brackets changed again, and called for the next three. Emily returned to the pit. She walked past a group of chattering trainers and up to Ethan and Edric.

"That's one hell of a team you have Emily, I've never seen a Rhydon before. Should they even be in Sinnoh." Ethan said, patting the small girl on her back.

"When my dad was in Kanto, he got it for me. Yesterday I got my Tepig also. Rhydon actually belonged to someone else before I got him. The owner was really bad to Rhydon, but he trained him really good, Rhydon actually knows a lot of moves."

"Really? What are they?" Edric said, excitedly.

"That's for you to find out later mister, when we battle." Emily said smugly. They all laughed and turned to look at the matches. One of the bouts was particularly interesting. The trainer on the far side of the first field had a strange Pokemon. It was small, and olive green. On the sides of it's mouth, there were two long, flat horns. The PokeTech played the sound again, and described the Pokemon.

"Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. Axew uses their tusks to crush the berries they eat. If a tusk breaks, a new one grows in quickly."

Edric watched as Axew jumped away from a Flamethrower from a Tepig. It's trainer commanded one last move from Axew, and it fired a blue energy ball across the length of the field at the Pokemon. The energy blast exploded on contact, hitting the Tepig square in the face. Tepig flew back through the air, lifted off the ground. The referee declared the winner, and both the trainer and Axew jumped for joy. Ethan smiled at their enthusiasm and turned towards his boyfriend. Edric still kept his eyes on the television. Ethan moved around to the back of him, and slipped his arms around his waist, entwining his fingers together at the front. He put his chin on his shoulder and kissed the area underneath his jaw line. Emily smiled at the sight at the couple, and walked over to look at the brackets. A smile across his face, Edric cocked his neck backwards and planted a peck on the taller boy's lips.

"Fags." A snappy voice said at their right. They both turned, and Ethan released Edric from his hold. It was Michael, along with another boy, who looked about as ugly as him.

"People like you shouldn't exist. That's disgusting. Go to hell, fairies." Michael said cruelly. The boy at his side chuckled under his breath and crossed his arms. He puckered his lips up and spat on the floor in front of Edric, barely missing his shoe. Edric, with no words, lunged forward and jetted his fist at the boy. His punch connected with the boy's face brutally, and sent him to the ground, covering his oozing nose. With his other arm, Edric shot another fist at Michael's face. Michael's entire expression turned upside down, and was distorted by the pressure of impact. The fist met Michael's left cheek and was followed up by a devastating right hook to the stomach. Edric stood over a groveling Michael. He brought his knee straight up into Michael's face. Michael jerked his head back, and fell to the floor, unconscious. Reality suddenly struck back into Edric's mind. He realized who he was and where he was at. Ethan ran forward and yelled loudly. He grabbed Edric at the waist, and pulled him backwards, away from Michael and his minion. The minion grabbed Michael from the floor, and shuffled over to the bathroom. Luckily, no one had informed the securities of the situation.

Ethan brought Edric to the bench under the screen and sat him down. He whispered a few things in Emily's ear, who had been watching the whole encounter from across the room. He got up, and walked towards the door to the pit. Edric suddenly realized why Ethan was leaving, it was his turn to battle.

"Wait!" Edric screamed. He got up from the bench, and sprinted over towards the door where Ethan was. The crowd made a path to a clear spot to Ethan. Edric met Ethan, lips first and shoved him against the door, in an animalistic frenzy. His hands wandered, as he explored under Ethan's shirt. The crowd stared at the two, clearly interested. They whistled and clapped at the two and a smile from ear to ear sprung across Edric's face. He broke the kiss, and removed his hands from under Ethan's shirt, temporarily sliding his hands over the elastic waistband of his underwear. He turned, and walked away from Ethan somewhat seductively. Ethan, flustered, quickly shuffled through the door, and up the stairs to the First field. He stood at his end, and watched as the screen above the field chose which trainer would go first. It ended up being his partner, who was a small boy whom he'd noticed from down in the pit. The boy plucked the Pokeball from his belt, and threw it out. A gray Pokemon appeared. It had a human shape, with legs and arms. On it's head, were two shiny fin like slates. The PokeTech beeped once again, and analyzed the Pokemon.

"Machop, the Superpower Pokemon. It's muscles never cramp, no matter how much it trains."

Ethan nodded his head towards the ref, and plucked his own Pokeball from his belt.

"Go Buneary!" Ethan said, releasing the bunny Pokemon. Ethan knew about the type advantage, but this was an amazing opportunity for training his newly obtained Pokemon.

"Machop, Low Kick." The little boy, named Joshua, said to his Machop. The Machop ran towards Buneary.

"Dodge with bounce, then strike downwards with Jump Kick." Ethan said simply. Buneary prepared herself, and flipped over on her ear. Machop slid towards the upside down Buneary and stuck his leg out in front of him. The move was to no avail though as Buneary had pushed herself up in the air using her ears. Buneary flipped around once more in the air, and stuck it's stubby foot out in front of her.

"Machop, get out of there!" Joshua screamed from the other side. But it was too late. Buneary brought its foot down upon Machop who cried. Machop got up and stumbled away from Buneary. It was a little scratched up, but still standing.

"Buneary, Dizzy Punch." Ethan said, pointing towards the Machop. Buneary advanced upon Machop, and stretched his ears out. The ears struck Machop, and sent him spinning and stumbling all over the place.

"Machop, grab it's ears and use Low Sweep, then follow up with Seismic Toss." Joshua said. Being hit by Dizzy Punch, Machop was a little loose with Buneary, but he managed to take a hold of the end of it's ears. It swept it's leg underneath the Buneary, setting it off it's feet. It turned fast in circle's, and threw Buneary across to it's side of the field towards Ethan. Buneary landed on the dirt with a thud, and lay there still.

"Buneary is unable to battle, The winner is Machop!" The referee announced holding a green flag towards Joshua, who returned Machop to it's Pokeball.

"Damn It." Ethan whispered under his breath. He returned the fainted Buneary to it's ball as well, and released Treecko. Joshua must have had second thoughts about his substitutions, because he sent Machop right back out. After the ref declared the match beginning, Ethan began.

"Treecko, lets finish this quickly. Use Quick Attack."

Treecko literally took two steps and disappeared into a wisp of air. He was incredibly fast, and it almost looked like he was teleporting. All of a sudden, Machop's stomach caved in, and he went thrashing it the dirt. Treecko wasn't even seen in the whole ordeal, and had been about a half a second late at hitting Machop. It must have been just the pressure that set Machop off. Treecko stood there, a sly smirk on his face, while all the other's around him, including the small crowd, were in complete awe. Ethan swore up and down in his head that he had never seen anything as fast as that. He didn't even know that Pokemon could move like that. Then it clicked in his head that that couldn't have possibly been Quick Attack. That move was ExtremeSpeed. The ref finally spoke, after quivering a bit.

"The match goes to Treecko!"

Joshua, scared out it's wits, sent out his Mudkip. Ethan smirked, and commanded a Bullet Seed from Treecko. The yellow seeds exploded from Treecko's mouth, and struck Mudkip for a critical hit. Just like that, the battle was over.

_**Author's Note: Hi Guys! So This Chapter Was Really Fun To Do, Especially With The Addition Of Treecko's New Move. Now, Before You Hassle Me About Treecko And ExtremeSpeed, I Wanted To Let You Know That I'm Sorry About That. I Just Thought It Would Be An Interesting Addition To The Story If I Added A Few Moves That Some Of The Pokemon Couldn't Learn. And Don't Worry, I Won't Add Anything Unnecessarily S**__**tupid To the Lineup. For Example, Having Ed's Chimchar Learn Something Like Surf Or Whatever, We All Know That Is Physically Impossible For Him. Anyway, I Have Canceled My Request For A Co-Writer. I Figured That I Can Handle It For Now. So Here Is The Lineup For Edric, Ethan, and Emily's Teams. I Won't Include Levels and Experience, because I've decided I Would Follow The Frame Of The Anime, Where The Pokemon Sometimes Learn Moves They Should Learn At A Higher Level.**_

Edric Ryerson:

Chimchar; Male.

Moveset: Ember, Dig, Scratch

Shinx; Male

Moveset: Spark, Iron Tail, TBA, TBA

Ethan Jacobs:

Treecko; Male

Moveset: Pound, Bullet Seed, ExtremeSpeed, TBA

Buneary; Female

Moveset: Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, TBA

Emily Ryerson:

Rhydon; Male

Moveset: Horn Attack, TBA, TBA

Tepig; Female

Moveset: Ember, Take Down, TBA, TBA

**P.S: Those TBA's will be announced next chapter. Thats why they are there. Just to get you Guy's hopes up. Also, make me some requests on what you think those TBAs should be. Next chapter up 4-15/4-16.**


	10. Chapter 10

Edric stood on the end of the field, contemplating which Pokemon would be best against his opponent's Totodile. He smiled to himself, and threw out the obvious type advantage, his Shinx.

"Totodile, Use Scratch!" The young women on the other side said. Totodile lunged at Shinx claws bared. Shinx dug it's back paws into the dirt, and shifted it's tail. He pushed off on his back legs and rushed at Totodile.

"Shinx, sweep the leg with Iron Tail. Then combo Spark." Edric said quickly. Shinx slid and swiped his crystallized tail underneath Totodile's weight. Shinx's tail arced out and sprung Shinx up in the air, where it pulverized Totodile with a solid Spark to the Stomach, sending it straight into the dirt. Totodile let out a cry, and Struggled to get to it's feet.

"Totodile, Use Water Pulse." Totodile raised it's stubby arms, and Forced them into the ground. A giant wave of water spread over the entire field, and Shinx was washed away and carried around.

"Now follow up with a Rock Slide!" The woman said. Totodile, dug it's paws into the floor, and ripped a giant rock out of the ground. It Ran towards the Shinx, wet and shivering. Totodile launched the boulder at Shinx, which Shinx easily hopped over, without a command.

"Shinx, ThunderShock!" Shinx crunched up it's eyes and let out a deafening bolt of yellow lightning. Totodile was struck and enveloped by the lightning, an he fell out on the floor as Shinx landed.

"Totodile is unable to battle. The winner is Shinx." The crowd cheered at the outcome, and the woman replaced her Pokemon.

"Gyrados, It's time."

Suddenly, a giant of a Pokemon appeared. It was Blue with cream-ish scales. On it's head was a Crown like Three-pronged horn. And it had fins on each side. The PokeTech on Edric's shoulder beeped.

"Gyrados, The Atrocious Pokemon. Gyrados , due to it's violent and wild nature, can destroy entire cities in one attack."

The PokeDex beeped again, and he heard a voice coming from out of the speaker. It wasn't the computerized voice though, it was Emily's.

"Edric, I've managed to figure out the call feature on my PokeTech. It wasn't that hard once I tinkered with It a bit. But anyway, I don't want you to use Chimchar, It won't due any good. That Gyrados is a Water and Flying Pokemon, so some lighting should do it some good."

"Emily, isn't you helping me Cheating?"

"No, not really. I read the rule book. I just can't tell you what to do when you're in battle."

"Well then, good to know."

Gyrados let out a huge breath, and Roared a vicious roar towards Shinx. Shinx trembled slightly, but stood it's ground, barely phased by Gyrados' special ability.

"Shinx, start it off with Double Team." Shinx gave a slight nod, and split into two Shinx. Which then multiplied again and again, until there were ten of them Surrounding Gyrados.

"Gyrados, use Thrash." Gyrados speared it's tail out in a circle disbanding all the Shinx except for one, and throwing it back towards Edric. Shinx was obviously hurt, but it slowly got up from the floor. The Gyrados, in a wild manner, flung its tail toward Shinx again. Shinx managed to sidestep the attack, but tripped over it's own legs and fell to the floor.

"Now's your chance Gyrados! Dragon Rage!" Gyrados, sparkly eyed and wobbly, Opened it's wide mouth. A Ball of blue-purple aura gathered in his mouth. It seemed to take a while to charge up, and exploded in Gyrados' mouth. Gyrados let out a deafening roar again, and thrashed about once more, lunging it's tail aimlessly at the sky. Edric gave a weird look towards the woman, and smirked.

"Shinx. Put him out of it's misery. ThunderShock!" Edric yelled overdramatically. Shinx scrunched it's face up again, and let loose another bolt of lightning. It hit Gyrados almost instantaneously, and Gyrados fell to the ground.

"Gyrados is unable to battle, The Winner is Shinx and Edric of Twinleaf town."

The crowd once again erupted. Edric raised his fist in victory, and signaled Shinx to come stand beside him. After a moment of basking in the glory, he returned to the Trainer's pit below the stadium as the next trainers were called forth. Ethan met him at the door.

"Some battle that was. I didn't expect Shinx to make it through that thrash attack. That's a mighty tough Pokemon you've got there."

"Yeah, I know. We have to train more. Maybe we could do some sparring later with Buneary and Chimchar. It seems like they both need to work on their skills a bit."

Ethan nodded in agreement, and they walked over to where Emily was sitting tinkering with her PokeTech again. They sat and waited for the matchups to be announced for the next round, an got up to read the brackets when they were ready. Emily was now at the first match, with a man named George. Ethan was next, up against a small girl, Jessica. Edric smiled at his opponent. The goon that was with Michael. 'That bastard sure is lucky Michael got the outlier match, cause I'm coming for him next.' Though Edric, banging his fists in his palms. This was going to be a day full of revenge.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily stood at the trainer's box once again, arms folded, Pokeball in each hand. George, the older man plucked a Pokeball from his belt, and threw it in the air.

"Go Silcoon"

The red jet revealed a large white oval shape. Emily wasn't even sure if it really was a Pokemon. It had one oval shaped eye and prongs sticking out of each side. She kept her composure to stop from bursting out in laughter, and sent her Tepig out.

"Tepig, start it off with Flame Charge!" Emily yelled, fling her arms. Tepig set off on a run, and busted into flames. The Silcoon just laid there, like a rock.

"Silcoon, Harden!" George yelled. Silcoon glowed for a second then faded, and was struck by the flaming Tepig. Tepig bounced back and landed on it's feet. Silcoon had been barely budged, and showed little damage. George commanded another move from Silcoon, but it didn't look like harden. Silcoon was enveloped in a white light, and it began to float. Silcoon's prongs combined and turned into wings, the rest of it's body thinned, and it started to fade into darkness.

"Beautifly!" The Pokemon said. It spread it's wings, and without a command, sent a burst of wind at Tepig. Tepig was pushed back a bit, but it didn't really take that much damage. From the look on George's face, he was hoping Silcoon would evolve.

"Tepig, use Ember." Tepig pulled back and sneezed the Embers again, sending them flying towards Beautifly.

"Beautifly, use Gust." George said gracefully. Beautifly stretched it's wings back again, and this time, more forcefully, swept them towards the Embers. The Embers stopped in mid air, and changed direction, towards Tepig. Tepig flinched at his own attack, and yelled at the Beautifly.

"Tepig, Take Down." Emily said, gritting her teeth. Tepig broke out in a run once again, and jumped full body at Beautifly. Beautifly shrieked upon impact.

"Beautifly, close range Wing Attack." Beautifly forced on wing forward after another, delivering a fierce combo. It finished off the combo with a giant hammer wing attack upwards, Lifting Tepig off the floor. He landed on the floor with a thud, and struggled to get his footing. Tepig Burst into flames one more time, but this time it wasn't Flame Charge. Tepig's eyes were a full red, and it let out an ear deafening "Te-pig!" Tepig pulled it's entire head back and forced it's mouth forward. A giant column of flames pulsed through the air towards the Beautifly. It struck Beautifly in it's face, hurling it towards George.

"Beautifly is unable to battle, the winner is Tepig." The ref said.

Emily took a deep breath and called Tepig back to her. She had a hunch, that this next Pokemon might not be so easy.

"Go Rhydon!" She hurled the ball in the air, and the Grey Giant splashed onto the floor with a roar.

"Go Smoochum!" A pink Pokemon appeared out of the ball. It was shaped pretty weird, like a year old baby with oversized lips.

"An Ice Pokemon, Damn." Emily said under her breath. "Use Rock Blast." The area around Rhydon became distorted, and the dirt below it started to clump, and float. They turned to gray rocks almost instantly, and Rhydon pushed them across the length of the field at Smoochum.

"Smoochum, Protect."

Smoochum thrust it's arms in the front of it, and a blue-purple barrier formed in front of it almost instantly. The rocks simply bounced off of the transparent barrier. Smoochum gave a simple call to Rhydon just to tease.

"Now Smoochum, use Confusion." An eerie glow came from Smoochum's eyes, and it made a deepening stare at Rhydon. Rhydon was lifted into the air, the glow enveloping his rocky body as well. Rhydon was slammed into the floor multiple times, and then thrown back. It looked like it hurt a lot, but Rhydon threw the attack off easily.

"Rhydon, get up close and use Hammer Arm."

Although Rhydon was a slow Pokemon, Smoochum had been a little exhausted from moving the weighty Pokemon, Smoochum had almost no time to react before she had Rhydon right on top of her, delivering a giant pile driver to her back, forcing her into the ground. There was a loud yell from Smoochum, who had been quaking under the pressure from the attack.

"Follow up with Horn Attack." Emily said simple. Rhydon, taking two steps back, swung it's head around, the horn a white pole, and swept it over the ground. The glowing horn blasted Smoochum up off it's face, and sent it bellowing across the other end of the field, toward Emily. The sheer fear on George's face made Emily laugh, but then it changed when George rushed over to it's Smoochum, tears flying from his face.

"Smoochum is unable to battle, The victor is Rhydon and Emily!"

The crowd around her went from silent to absolutely ear shattering. Emily turned, and bantered Rhydon over to the challenger's box with her. Rhydon, shaking the earth with every step, walked over to Emily excitedly and swept her up into a giant hug, sweeping her off her stubby feet. "Rhy-Rhy Don!"

Blushing, Emily put Rhydon back in it's Pokeball, and swooped down the stairs quickly. At the door to the pit, she encountered Michael, tape and gauze over his broken nose and hand covering his wrenching side. He must have had the next battle after Emily. He gave a smart look and shoved past her. Emily, completely ignoring the fact that she would be battling him if he won his upcoming match, retorted by jumping at him, fists balled. Michael flinched again, and scrambled up the stairs, five or six at a time.

In the pit, she met the two by the bracket wall.

"So since this is double elimination, Aren't you two guys worried about losing?" She said, glancing at her spot on the leader board. Just as she thought, Michael was going to battle her next if he won.

"I'm not worried at all. Shinx and Chimchar are fine. They definitely know what their doing." Edric responded, crossing his arms around his chest.

"But you've barely trained with them. You're not worried about them not being strong enough to take on a stronger opponent, like Michael Grey. I mean, what if you battle a ground type trainer, then you're screwed."

Edric faltered for a split second at Emily's words, but then gained his confidence back almost immediately.

"If I lose then I lose Emily, it's really no big deal. It's not like it's the Pokemon League. That would definitely be a different story all around. Were all just amateurs right now, you even said it yourself. None of our Pokemon should be packing a real punch yet. Other than that Rhydon of yours. Was it pre-trained?" Edric said nonchalantly.

"No, it's just been in my family for a long time. After I got Tepig yesterday, my dad offered it to me and I took it. He said that it was his father's and he gave it to him when he was younger. He never really was a trainer. I guess its just Rhydon's pure strength that makes him so vicious."

"Maybe your grandfather was a trainer, he couldn't have just evolved from a Rhyhorn without being trained." Ethan chimed.

"Well I don't really know Ethan. I didn't really know him like that, but I'll be sure to ask my dad after I win the Pokemon League." Emily said, confidence boasting in her voice.

"We haven't even agreed to letting you join the team yet Emily, sometimes you can be kind of a bitch." Edric said, shrugging his shoulders. Emily shot her head around, and stared deep into Edric. She didn't need words to make herself clear to Edric, she was going to force him to withstand her bitchiness for the entire journey. 'Exciting'

Edric, avoiding Emily, turned towards the television overtop the bench where they were sitting, as did the other two. Edric watched hatefully as Michael dominated the first field. His Oshawott was clearly overworked, but it was strong, and evidently hard to defeat. It barely even took a single hit, as it used the scalchop to block and slash at the opponent's Pokemon. It shed through both of the Pokemon in less than three minutes, one being a Rattata and the other a Sentret.

After the last three battles, It was Ethan's turn on field number 3, a little girl named Stephanie as his opponent. She held a tough look on her face as she stood there, death gripping her Pokeball. With a heave of her chest, she tossed the ball up in the air with a yell. The red light splashed out of the open Pokeball, and revealed an brownish yellow character. After analyzing the Sandshrew, Ethan released the smart choice, his Treecko.

"Treecko, make quick work of this, use Bullet Seed." Ethan said fierce-like. Treecko fired the seeds directly at the spot Sandshrew was.

"Dodge with dig Sandshrew!" The girl commanded. Sandshrew dove into the dirt below quickly, under the glowing seeds. It came up, claws bunched into a tiny fist. It jump-punched Treecko in it's chin, lifting Treecko off it's feet a bit.

"Follow up with your Scratch attack Sandshrew."

"Counter it with Pound."

Still in the air, Treecko brought it's tail around quickly, barely fazed by Sandshrew's feeble uppercut. Sandshrew's claws weren't fast enough, and it was hit in the chest by Treecko's bushy tail. Sandshrew flew back onto the dirt once again, and Treecko landed on it's feet firmly. Sandshrew scrambled to it's feet, a seemingly determined look returning to his face.

"Sandshrew, try Rollout!" Stephanie yelled, pointing her finger angrily. Sandshrew curled into a ball, it's head no longer visible. It spun in place, creating a cloud of dust. It rocketed off towards Treecko, resembling a tiny boulder.

"Treecko, Ground Pound on Sandshrew. Time It and launch up in the air!" Ethan said loudly, quickly thinking up a plan. Treecko, re-adjusting the straw in it's mouth, did a full front flip on the ground, meeting Sandshrew's ball with it's tail. It pushed off, stretching it's tail to provide extra height. The ball disbanded around Sandshrew, and it looked around for Treecko.

"Treecko, Extreme Speed Drop Kick!" Ethan yelled enthusiastically. He, evidently had come up with sequences and combos with Treecko prior to the tournament. Treecko did another double flip in the air, and stuck out its tiny leg. Then, almost instantly, it disappeared again, only for a split second, to deliver an earth shattering ankle-kick to Sandshrew's forehead. Treecko, in that moment, could have been recognized as the strongest, fastest, Pokemon that Edric's ever seen. It was _that_ fast. Sandshrew's face immediately flew into the ground, unseen. Treecko rebounded, and landed on it's outstretched tail gracefully. It was tired, and all dirty.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, the winner is Treecko!" The ref declared. The crowd erupted once again, not paying any attention to the trainers on the second and third battle fields. Stephanie, losing complete confidence in her other Pokemon, forfeited the match, crying desperately about killing her Sandshrew. Ethan was proud of his Treecko, he even left it out of it's Pokeball as he returned to the pit, Where Emily and Edric were dying of laughter and awe. Treecko had it's arms crossed over it's chest, as usual, while Emily and Edric ogled it. After another three battles, It was Edric's turn, finally. If he won this match, he would become and outlier for another round. Luckily for him, it would be worth it. He's battling Michael's goon, Ronny.

Edric, walked across the room, past Michael, who he gave a grim look at. He, along with Ronny, appeared at field number three. They exchanged threatening looks, Ronny's more discombobulated, due to his bruised and broken face. Ronny plucked a Pokeball from his side, and Gripped it in his hand. After hesitating a bit, he finally threw it out. It was another Chimchar. Edric's eyes squinted at the sight of his own Pokemon across the field. He wasn't sure if he should really attack it, until he looked back at Ronny, and realized who he was battling.

"Go Shinx!" Shinx appeared on the field, a sharp look upon it's face. Upon seeing Chimchar, Shinx's face grew deeper into it's angriness. Chimchar squealed in fear, and Ronny's facial expression made a complete 180 degree turn. The PokeTech on Edric's forearm beeped, a call from Emily.

"That's Shinx's special ability, called intimidate. When Shinx is on the field, it automatically cut's the opponent's attack."

"Great, thanks Emmy." Edric said, smirking

"No problem, now kick his ass!" Emily said enthusiastically.

Ronny had the first move, and he ordered a scratch attack for Chimchar. Chimchar broke into a sprint for Shinx, claws bared. This was definitely, a bad idea.

"Shinx, sweep with Iron Tail, then combo with Spark." Shinx spread it's metallic tail around on the ground, tripping Chimchar over on it's field. Shinx then erupted into a cloud of electricity, and as it brung it's body around, caught Chimchar directly in it's side. Chimchar bounced away, "Charr!" Shinx backed away, ready for another onslaught of attacks against Chimchar. Edric figured he'd wait it out for Ronny to attack, so he could counter Chimchar's move with another electrical combo. Ronny's next move, fell directly into Edric's category.

"Chimchar, use Dig!"

Chimchar dove below the ground.

"Dodge it, launch yourself into the air with your tail!" Edric said, mimicking his boyfriend's instructions. Chimchar launched out of the ground exactly where Shinx had formerly been standing. Confused, it jerked it's head around desperately.

"Shinx, finish it off with ThunderShock."

Shinx let loose a ray of electrical energy from it's aerial position. It struck straight down on Chimchar, who fell over almost immediately after being struck.

"Chimchar is unable to battle, the winner is Shinx." The ref declared.

Edric crossed his arms again, and gave thanks to Shinx. Ronny gritted his teeth at being shown up by Edric, _of all people_, that fag. He returned Chimchar, his _only_ useful Pokemon.

"Go Kricketot!" Ronny said regretting his decision on catching a Bug Pokemon. Out of all Pokemon, he caught a Bug, the most useless Pokemon type of all. He might as well just forfeit the match. But no. Michael would kill him, he might as well just see Kricketot get butchered. He only knew one move anyway, not even Bide, which was partially useful, it knew Struggle Bug. Edric finished off the Kricketot in a critical hit combo with Spark and Iron Tail. This time it being aerial, instead of the sweep of the star tail. Shinx delivered a bone breaking Iron Tail straight to Kricketot's right side, instantly knocking the Pokemon out upon impact. It was flung, by force, across the field. It was almost kind of pitiful for Edric, how could a person talk so much trash about gays, but then a fag just pummeled him out of the winner's bracket. How'd he even get past the other guy anyway? He was a horrible Trainer. Edric returned to the pit. He would be free to relax now, he would be the outlier for two matches, Until he had to fight two battles in a row for the semi-finals. He wished a good luck to Emily, as she passed her on the stairs, along with Michael Grey again, who wore a large smile on his face. Emily would probably have a hard time with Michael's Oshawott, but Edric was sure she could handle it. He returned to the brackets, and watched his name advance two spots into the brackets. After Emily and Ethan's battles, All the battles would be fought on a special terrain field, where all the fields were combining their lengths. Bigger field, more explosive battles.

Edric Ryerson:

Chimchar, Male.

Ember, Scratch, Dig

Shinx, Male.

Iron Tail, Spark, ThunderShock, Double Team

Emily Ryerson:

Rhydon, Male.

Hammer Arm, Horn Attack, Rock Blast

Tepig, Female.

Ember, Take Down, Flame Charge

Ethan Jacobs: Treecko, Male.

ExtremeSpeed, Pound, Bullet Seed

Buneary, Female.

Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Ice Beam


	12. Chapter 12

Emily had complete confidence that she would destroy this guy. After all, he racked on her little cousin. She had complete confidence in her Pokemon, but she did worry about that Oshawott. It was strong, and had been thoroughly trained. Even if she lost, she still has one more match against Edric to be right back in the winner's bracket. She crossed the giant battlefield, and stood on the left side. The thing was huge compared to the other three. As big as half a football field. Michael stood at the far end. Emily waited for the preferences of their battle to appear on the screen on the east wall, over top of the bleachers. The tiny dial spun and came to a stop over a rock symbol, indicating a rocky terrain. On the screen were two pictures, a picture of herself, and one of Michael. Funny, he looked weird without his nose broken. The area around the two pictures flashed, and they flashing stopped on Michael's picture, indicating furthermore, that he would have the first move. The battlefield suddenly opened up, and turned completely. Rocky columns and boulders sprung out of the openings, and the dirt became hard. Michael plucked a Pokeball from his belt, as did Emily. He flung the ball into the air, releasing Oshawott. Emily threw out Rhydon. Michael had the first move.

"Oshawott, Water Gun"

The torrent of water exploded through a gap between the rocks

"Shift roll Rhydon, then use Rock Blast"

Rhydon shifted to it's side, and rolled to the left, behind the cover of a column. The blast of water soared over Rhydon's shoulder. Rhydon gunned his arm back and punched a giant hole in the column, sending a blast of rocks toward Oshawott.

"Oshawott, counter them with Razor Shell, then advance on Rhydon."

Oshawott swiped the scalchop off it's chest. The scalchop glowed yellow, and stretched into a flat blue blade of energy. Oshawott slashed at the flying rocks one by one, disbanding Rhydon's attack. Oshawott, breathing heavily, then broke into a sprint towards Rhydon, It's scalchop still bared. Rhydon took a stance of guard and awaited instruction. Oshawott jumped into the air, roughly two feet, towards Rhydon's face, ready to strike with it's shell.

"Horn Attack!"

Rhydon fiercely swept his glowing horn right into Oshawott's side. Oshawott was rocketed off, into a column nearly 15 feet away. Clearly, a frontal attack on Rhydon wasn't going to do any good. Michael's teeth scrunched, and he commanded Oshawott bitterly to "Get the fuck up". Oshawott, rumbling debris around him, stood on it's two feet, slightly shivering.

"Now use Water gun."

This time, without the energy and speed to dodge, Rhydon was hit directly by the Water gun. Oshawott had gained its confidence back. Emily knew that Rhydon wouldn't really be able to withstand another hit from another water attack; she had to act, and act fast.

"Rhydon, crush it with your Hammer Arm!"

Rhydon advanced on Oshawott. Oshawott stood it's ground firmly.

"Oshawott, hold it back, Water Gun. Full blast!"

Oshawott opened it's mouth wide and blasted water straight into Rhydon's chest. Rhydon was hurt, but he resisted, still advancing towards Oshawott, arms raised over it's head. Oshawott put more water into the beam, desperately trying to push the giant Pokemon back. Rhydon's feet dug in the dirt, and he pushed on. Rhydon's arms crashed down, point-blank on Oshawott's head, Oshawott, from the force of the Hammer, let out a giant burst of water. The water threw Rhydon back into a column, eyes still. Oshawott lay there, giant bruise on it's head, still as well.

"Rhydon and Oshawott are unable to battle, throw out your next Pokemon and finish the match." The ref declared.

Emily gritted her teeth again. Crap, that was her ace in the hole. Michael, smirk on his face, sent out his next Pokemon, it's first showing in the tournament, he handled everything with his Oshawott.

"Stunky lets go."

The Pokemon's fur was purple, and it had giant sacks as cheeks and a tiny red seed as a nose. Emily grunted in response to Michael's choice.

"Tepig, let's go." Tepig was splashed out onto the field in a rambunctious manner. It yelled and jumped around fiercely; Obviously ready to fight.

"Stunky, Use Dark Pulse."

Stunky's Cheeks grew wide, and a tiny slit opened up under it's nose. Out of the slit came a ray of jet black circles. The beam was completely rabid. It soared through the air towards Tepig, spearing through columns of rock and dirt. Tepig, growling, Shifted to the side, and at command, broke into a run at Stunky. Stunky dodged by jumping to the side. It slammed it's tail into Tepig's diving form. Tepig was shoved through the air and into a rock column.

"Stunky, you know what to do. Night Slash."

Stunky rushed towards Tepig, it's front claws glowing a deep dark purple. Tepig side stepped Stunky's slashes once again, and delivered a Flame Charge into the side of Stunky's head on Emily's command. Stunky flew back a bit, and rolled over on the floor onto it's feet. Making such a quick recover from the floor, definitely took some energy out of Tepig. It breathed heavily, it's tiny chest heaving.

"Now, hit it with Ember Tepig!" Emily yelled. One more hit would definitely finish off Tepig, she had to act quick. The embers hit Stunky again, and propelled it back a bit, but it regained it's footing. It was tired as well, and both trainers had to finish this quickly.

"Tepig, Flame Charge!"

"Stunky, Double Edge"

The two crashed into each other, head first, battling it out. They ricocheted off of each other from contact, impacting through multiple boulders and finally landing on the floor in front of both trainers. Barely moving, completely bruised. The moment between Michael and Emily was completely nerve racking, continuously encouraging both of their Pokemon to "Get up, _please." _Tepig was still, after struggling to get up. It was over for Tepig. She was hoping it would be a tie when she looked up, but it wasn't. Stunky was standing tall, ready for Tepig.

"Tepig is unable to battle, the winner is Stunky and Michael Grey."

Sadly, Emily returned Tepig and gave a death stare at Michael, who laughed in her face. She turned an walked through a door, down the stairs, sulking in her first ever defeat.

"Emily, are you okay?" Edric rushed her with confection and hugs. She had barely even gotten in the chamber of the pit, where the rest of the trainers were. Ethan gave her a hug as well, and turned to Edric.

No one was in the small hallway; they had all stayed in the pit, to watch Lillian Meridian's Espeon jump around. Ethan took the smaller boy into a quick embrace, pecking him on his cheek.

"That kid is the one with that Axew, he might be a little tough." Ethan looked over at the guy who was coming down the chamber. He had blue eyes, that seemed to glow in the light. He was about as tall as Ethan at '5,9". His black hair fell over his thinned eyebrows. Across his belt were three Pokeballs. He walked towards the three of them in a stylish manner, and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hart" The black haired boy shook each of their hands, and Emily's cheeks seemed to almost instantly change red.

"I'm Ethan, this is Edric, my boyfriend, and that's his cousin Emily."

Emily made a slight moan and stumbled over her words before Hart walked away. Ethan followed, awkwardly. Edric and Emily remained in the hallway.

"He's hot!" Emily said, her cheeks still velvety.

"Yeah, whatever you say. We should go see the battle."

On the battlefield, Ethan and Treecko quickly dispatched Hart's starter Pokemon, an Oshawott. This Oshawott in particular wasn't as thoroughly trained as Michael's, but it packed quite a punch with its Focus Energy tactics. Treecko dodged a Razor Shell and slashed away with it's tail, finally knocking out the Oshawott, setting the crowd ablaze. Hart recalled his Pokemon grimacing, and released his Axew onto the field. Before making the first move, which he was entitled to, he motioned Treecko to his front.

"Treecko, are you sure you want to fight? Or do you want to take a rest?"

Treecko's face automatically reversed, and it let out a reassuring yelp.

"I guess that's a yes then."

Ethan held up a palm, which Treecko was first confused by, but soon caught on slapping his hand with a three-fingered paw. Treecko returned back to his side of the field.

Axew stood across the field, a blank look on it's face. Seemingly ready for battle.

"Treecko, let's start it off with ExtremeSpeed!"

Treecko broke into the air spending two seconds before delivering a swift haymaker to Axew's ribs. Axew was thrown back roughly 10 feet, but hopped back on it's feet.

"Axew, try Dual Chop" Hart called.

Axew jumped at Treecko, his tusks suddenly bursting with a reddish energy. He flung his head at Treecko. It almost looked as if he was going to head butt him, so Treecko effortlessly sidestepped his head, but was surprised by an elongated tusk close lining him. The other tusk suddenly came round, and Treecko was struck again. Treecko flew back and landed on the grassy terrain. Ethan gritted his teeth and encouraged the gecko to get up.

"Use ExtremeSpeed again and follow up with Pound Treecko!"

Treecko, finally up, broke away again, never completely visible in the atmosphere. All of a sudden, Treecko snapped back into vision, smacking Axew with it's backside. The pound hit straight on target and Axew was propelled to the left, suspended in the air. Hart had no time to react.

"Treecko, keep it up. ExtremeSpeed and Pound!" Treecko repeated his actions, disappearing and reappearing again, only to swing it's tail right into Axew's body, knocking it in all different directions. By the way Axew was screaming, he was taking a lot of damage. The entire situation resembled a giant pinball machine, Axew being the ball. Treecko, tired with knocking Axew back and forth, finally slowed down. As Axew flew towards him again, he jumped in the air once more. He did a turn in the air and brought his foot down upon Axew; a direct hit. Then, Treecko went for overkill, delivering another harsh kick to Axew's side. They both fell to the floor. Treecko landed firmly on it's hooked feet, while Axew lay there.

"Axew is unable to battle. The winner is Treecko and Ethan Jacobs!"

Treecko sped over to Ethan, jumping in his arms.

"Treecko, did you just learn Double Kick?"

From the look on Treecko's face, he had clarification.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey Guys. Sorry for not updating in a while. My brother went to college recently, taking the family laptop with him. All my files were deleted from my computer, so excuse some of the changes I may make from the story.**

**Some of the future techniques in the story will change. I just don't see why a Pokémon that has teeth and Jaws can't learn bite.**

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Whatever you say Emily. There they are."

Emily and Edric sat at the other end of the hallway that led up to the battlefield. It would be there turn next, and the Rivalry between the two seemed to be heating up. Edric stood up to go greet the two boys at the far end.

"That was a great match Hart; I've never seen a move like that." Edric said, shaking the new boy's hand.

"Yeah, thanks." Hart hung his head a little.

"Hey it's really okay. You win some and you lose some. Ethan's Treecko was just a bit too much for your Axew."

Edric's attempt at consoling the boy was interrupted by his and Emily's names being called for their next battle. They would be starting immediately.

They shook hands once again and Edric slithered between Ethan. Emily trailed behind him, already gripping Rhydon's Pokéball in her left hand.

Edric made his way to the far side of the field and took his place in the challenger's box. He looked across at Emily and gave her a mean looking grin. The editor of the match immediately started announcing the rules.

"This will be a Two on Two battle between Edric of Twinleaf town and Emily of Jubilife City. Trainers are not allowed to substitute Pokémon during battles this round. Watch the Jumbotron for battlefield conditions."

The referee pointed to the giant screen to the right side of the stadium. The dial spun and landed on the drop of water sign. The ground below the stadium started to erode, and water poured in from slits in the sides. From the bottom of the pool, came four large platforms for land Pokémon to stand on. The field was silent as the editor started the match.

"Go Chimchar!"

"Go Rhydon!"

The crowd in the stadium erupted once again upon seeing Emily's Rhydon. She crossed her arms and called the first move.

"Rock Blast!"

Rhydon dug it's giant arms into the marble platform with amazing strength, pulling out a giant hunk of rock and tossing it in Chimchar's direction.

"Dodge it, Chimchar. Then use Scratch."

Chimchar ducked out of the away, letting the giant marble rock glide over it's head and into the wall behind it. Then, jumping from platform to platform, it delivered a slash to Rhydon's face. Rhydon growled in pain, and thrust it's head forward, spearing Chimchar with it's horn. Chimchar was thrown back, nearly off the large platform. It jumped back to it's feet.

"Use Scratch again."

Chimchar scratched Rhydon once again in its face, shifting itself around in the air to avoid Rhydon's horn. The two were locked in battle. Chimchar shifter left and right dodging Rhydon's horn attack and countering with his Scratch attack. Rhydon swung its head forward in a sweeping motion. Chimchar turned in the air, and did a double back flip off the arc of its back.

"Hammer Arm!"

Rhydon raised its glowing arms and crashed them into the ground. Sending the Fire Pokémon flying into the water. Chimchar wasn't visible underwater.

"Jump up from the other side and use Ember!"

There was a giant splash on the other side of the pool as Chimchar emerged. It spat the ray of fire seeds into Rhydon's side and disappeared into the pool again.

"Keep it up Chimchar!" Edric yelled, His smile emerging.

Chimchar popped up out of the water everywhere spitting fire onto Rhydon. Rhydon's tough hide was now sporting multiple char marks where the Embers hit.

"Rhydon, stop him."

Chimchar jumped out of the water again, and without a chance to even open its mouth, it was hit square in the chest by another Rock blast. The marble rock carried him all the way back to the platform in front of Edric where Chimchar crawled from under it.

"Use Dig!"

Chimchar made a dive towards the marble platform. But his hands gave out and curled against the marble stone.

_It's too hard to dig under. God damn it._

"Use Rock Blast again!" Emily commanded.

Rhydon dug into the marble floor and tossed the Rock at Chimchar. It was even more massive this time, and was sure to Knock Chimchar out.

"Dodge it."

Chimchar weaved and ducked Rock after rock, each one bigger than the last. The platform Rhydon was standing on was now a wreck. Giant chunks of marble had been taken from the floor, and puddles were starting to build into the crevices.

"Use Scratch again Chimchar!"

Chimchar hopped into the water and popped out on Rhydon's flank. He scratched it all along its back and tail, leaving scars.

"Hit it with your tail!" Screamed a desperate Emily.

"Rhy-do!" Rhydon lifted its tail and swept Chimchar off its feet. Chimchar fell face first into the destroyed platform. Rhydon turned around facing Chimchar. Its horn grew to familiar lengths as it launched Chimchar back across the field. Chimchar crashed into a wall and fell back into the pool.

Edric gritted his teeth. He realized that he really did need to train his Chimchar more. He definitely needed to work on his dodging and that scratch.

"Try Scratch again Chimchar."

This time, Chimchar just hopped on the broken platform instead of jumping into the air. It slashed Rhydon in its face once again and dodged the Hammer Arm that came rocketing towards his face.

"Ember!"

"Horn Attack"

Emily had made a wrong choice of moves. Chimchar's embers scalded Rhydon's face. Burning its eyes and ears. Chimchar kept the steady stream of Embers going, Charring Rhydon's entire body. Chimchar took advantage of Rhydon's inability to see, and moved around the back of him.

"Climb on and use Scratch to finish it off!"

Rhydon was going ballistic. Its tail was flailing madly. Emily started to panic. Chimchar carefully avoided Rhydon's strong tail and hopped on its back. Chimchar's hands started that familiar glow, and it brought both hands down on Rhydon's head. It trailed its glowing nails along Rhydon's arms as it dismounted the Rocky Pokémon. Rhydon fell over, Unconscious.

"Rhydon is unable to battle. The winner is Chimchar!"

Emily cursed under her breath and recalled Rhydon. She looked across at Edric who had called Chimchar back to his side of the field. Edric gave her thumbs up, as she sent out her final Pokémon. The editor began the match.

"Ember!"

"Ember!"

The fiery seeds met at a standoff. Chimchar's beam gave in quickly due to fatigue. And as quickly as it began, it was over. Edric recalled his Pokémon thankfully, wishing Chimchar a good rest. He pulled his second Pokéball off his belt, and released it onto the field.

"Shi-Shi" Shinx said as it appeared. It let out a large growl, making Tepig quiver and cower.

_There goes Intimidate._

"You may begin!"

Shinx launched itself across the field sprawling its tail out as too confuse its enemy.

"Spark!"

It erupted into a cloud of static as it made contact with Emily's Tepig. Tepig did a barrel roll onto its feet, and fired off an Ember attack, which Shinx dodged.

"Take Down!" Emily yelled. She balled her fist up and punched it into the air.

Tepig broke into a sprint. It charged into Shinx, throwing it into the pool below.

"Jump out and crush it with Iron Tail Shinx!"

Shinx popped out of the water right in front of Tepig, its tail metallic. It somersaulted in the air, bringing its heavy tail down on Tepig's head, driving it into the Marble platform. It bounded off to the side after regaining its balance from the Iron Tail. Tepig stood up from the floor.

"Double Team Shinx!"

Three more Shinx suddenly separated from the original Shinx's body. The all growled in unison.

"Flame Charge on the one to your right Tepig!"

Tepig bursted into flames and spun around taking the Shinx off its feet. The other Shinx disappeared, signaling that Emily had chosen the right one. Tepig drove Shinx down into the water again, this time it followed Shinx under.

_I've been waiting for her to make that mistake!_

"Shinx! Use ThunderShock!"

The entire battlefield erupted into electrical mayhem. Lightning arced out from the surface of the water, and the pool began to smoke up. Tepig's muffled cries could be heard from underneath the surface as the ThunderShock stopped. Tepig scurried out of the water with a limp. It scrambled onto the platform, closely followed by an out-of-breath Shinx.

Emily was distraught. She had never seen such a powerful move before. Even it most of the power had come from the environment. Edric was definitely at an advantage here.

"Ember!"

The Ember attack hit home. Shinx was pelted onto a separate platform.

"Hold it back with ThunderShock!"

Tepig kept the Ember stream going as Shinx erupted into lightning. The embers fell back off Shinx as it steadily pushed with ThunderShock. The two beams fused and created a giant ball of thunder and fire. The ball detonated in between the two Pokémon. They were forced apart, and into the water again.

By instinct, Edric yelled "THUNDERSHOCK! FULL POWER!"

The pool erupted again this time, it hit the ceiling. Lightning arced out of the stadium lights shattering them and pushing the room into darkness. The thunder still traveled around the room, lighting the stadium. It suddenly stopped when the backup generators for the ceiling lamps went on. The light entering the room made people look back down at the field. Most of the water in the pool was evaporated, leaving only a few feet of water left. Shinx and Tepig were now visible, both standing at the bottom of the pit. It wasn't over.

"Take Down!"

"Spark!"

Tepig erupted into Flames as the blaze of lightning returned to Shinx's fur. They sprinted at each other. They met with a loud bang. Their energy and momentum suspending them in the air. They rebounded off of each other and landed with a thud on all fours.

"Tepig! Emb-"

Her command was interrupted by Tepig collapsing suddenly. The crowd roared. The entire Battlefield was destroyed. There were giant chunks of Marble everywhere.

"Tepig is unable to battle; the Winner is Shinx and Edric from Twinleaf town."

Emily looked over at Edric, whose mouth was wide open. He mouthed the words 'good game' to her and recalled his Pokémon. Emily did as well, and dismounted the challenger's box. They met in the middle of the hallway. It was pretty awkward for Edric.

"Good game Emily. That Tepig of yours is really strong."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks. That may have been one of the best battles of my life." Emily replied.

The two of them walked down the hallway as the loud speaker cracked again.

"Ethan Jacobs and Michael Grey to the Battlefield please."

As they walked through the door to the pit, Michael shoved past them angrily. Edric turned around to face the boy.

"Say excuse me, or get another broken nose."

Michael shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. Edric's focus was out off by hands on both his shoulders. He snapped his head around to a kiss on his lips.

"I love you."Ethan whispered around his lips.

He broke it, and walked past Edric.

_Damn it, why is he always doing this to me._

Emily grinned her usual grin and pulled Edric back into the pit to sit down. There were much less trainers there now, As the Semi-Finals were nearly over. All that was left was the current battle.

Ethan stood proud as the announcer said his normal rules; No substitutions, Two on Two battle, etcetera. He finally stopped talking and pointed up to the Jumbotron, which flickered around the three icons until it slowed and landed on grass. The pool disappeared into the floor and was replaced by a meadow-type land. There were spots of grass and dirt scattered. Across the field, Michael gripped his Pokéball.

_This fag is at his end._

"Go Stunky."

Stunky appeared on the field as Buneary was called out. Michael had the first move.

"Stunky, Use Dark Pulse."

"Dodge it with Bounce!"

Buneary did a half somersault onto its curled ears. The ears shot out like pistons underneath Buneary as it flew up and over the dark beam.

"Jump Kick!"

Closing the distance with its bounce, Buneary straightened out in the air and brought its paw down on Stunky's back. Buneary rebounded off the stinky animal and on to the floor a couple feet away.

"Use Take Down Stunky."

Stunky Plowed right through Buneary, trampling over its ears on the way through. Buneary jumped to its feet.

"Dizzy Punch!"

Buneary bent its head over and let a flurry of glowing ear punches out at Stunky. Stunky tried it's best to weave through the punches but was knocked silly by a double-ear punch to the face. It stumbled around lazily, tripping over its own feet. Ethan took this advantage into his hands.

"Bounce!"

Buneary somersault launched again, this time the jump was more vertical. It was roughly 15 feet in the air before it came crashing toward Stunky, foot first.

"Knock it out of the air with Dark Pulse."

The dark beam hit its target, spearing Buneary out of the air. It landed with thud and stood back up.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dark Pulse!"

The beams met and created another unstable explosion of energy.

The smoke cleared and Ethan launched his plan.

"Use Dizzy Punch!"

Buneary broke into a run towards Stunky; ears aglow.

"Night Slash!"

Stunky's claws grew into giant purple blades as it ran towards its opponent as well.

"Buneary, Roll into a Bounce!"

As the two closed the distance. Buneary somersaulted and pistoned itself slightly into the air, just enough so that it could slide right over top of Stunky. It felt as though time were going in slow motion as Buneary pulled this move off. The two Pokémon were literally inches apart.

"Now Ice Beam!"

Buneary let lose the blue icy lightning that was Ice beam right above Stunky. It hit him directly, freezing the top of his head and back.

"Dark Pulse!"

Stunky was too disoriented to even pull off a decent turn. As it skidded to a stop Buneary landed. But only to be speared once again by the purple-black beam. Buneary got from off the floor again, and let out a giant Ice Beam. Stunky didn't have time to react as the Blue lightning stung his body hard. The ice spread around Stunky's body, until it was completely frozen. Stunky was done for.

"Stunky is unable to battle. The winner is Buneary."

The editor announced the winner, and snapped his head around back to Ethan's side to see that Buneary had fallen over. It was announced unable to battle, and the two trainers both sent out their final Pokémon.

Treecko and Oshawott growled loudly at each other.

"Treecko! Quick Attack!"

Treecko burst into a run the white trail flowing from off its body. It sped in a zigzag and tried to catch Oshawott in its side. But Oshawott wasn't having that. It grabbed its shell off its chest and held it out in front of it. Treecko's head connected with the shell, and a power struggle began. The two Pokémon pushed at each other aggressively, anger building in both their minds.

"Water Gun!"

Oshawott shoved Treecko back a few inches, moved its shell, and blasted Treecko in the face with the Water gun.

"Get out of there Treecko!"

Treecko, flaunting its acrobatic skills, cartwheeled off to the side, closely followed by Oshawott's Water gun. Treecko did a line of Backflips to get out of range for another Water gun. He landed in a dirt patch, close to where Ethan had been standing.

"Bullet Seed!"

The glowing seeds came forth from Treecko's mouth. They missed its target however, as Oshawott was now on the move.

"Quick Attack, then Pound."

Treecko sprinted around in an attempt to confuse Oshawott before going in for the kill. It swung its two tails around into Oshawott's face. Knocking it off its feet. Oshawott rolled around for a minute, and then scrambled back up to its feet.

"Use Razor Shell!"

It grabbed the Scalchop from its chest and swished it around in the air. Out of the end came a crescent-shaped glowing blade, which Oshawott thrust toward Treecko forcefully. Treecko easily sidestepped the slashes, and arched its tail to launch into the air.

"Double Kick!"

Treecko brought its knee up into Oshawott's chin on its way up. Oshawott stumbled back again as Treecko came down with a mighty kick to the top of the head. Oshawott tripped face first into the ground. Treecko took another few flips away, as to keep a distance from Oshawott's Razor Shell.

"Use Water Gun!"

Oshawott jerked its head back and forward, releasing the stream of water from its mouth. It hit Treecko straight on again. Tripping it off its feet.

"Now Use Razor Shell."

The water stopped coming as Treecko rose to its knees but he was met by Oshawott's sword slashes. Oshawott slashed away at Treecko, leaving scars all over the green skin.

"Treecko. Quick Attack!"

But it was no use. Treecko was being hit by an ongoing flurry of slashes from Oshawott.

"Now finish him! Water gun."

Once again, Treecko's face was covered in ice cold water as it flew back onto the ground. Its eyes were rolled to the back of its head. The battle had been over.

"Treecko is unable to battle! The winner is Oshawott and Michael from Jubilife City."

The crowd roared around him as he recalled his Treecko. He whispered thanks and put the Pokéball back on his belt. Opening the gat to the Challenger's box, he walked around the wall, and down under the stairs that led to the pit. Edric and Emily were already waiting for him down there. At the other end of the hallway, Michael was there at the healing machine, taking his Pokéballs from the frame. No words were said between the two as Michael disappeared back up the stairs to the stadium. Edric gave both Edric and Ethan a hug, and left them to watch.

The final match would begin immediately.

**Author's Note: So I decided to change Treeko's ExtremeSpeed back to Quick Attack. It seemed kind of unlikely to change that type of move when Treecko had JUST learned Quick Attack. But anyway. Here's Movesets. I figured I'd put Hart's team in their since I plan to do something with him in the next few chapters. Please Review!**

**Edric Ryerson:**

**Chimchar-Male: Dig, Ember, Scratch**

**Shinx-Male: Spark, ThunderShock, Tackle, Iron Tail**

**Emily Ryerson:**

**Rhydon-Male: Rock Blast, Hammer Arm, Horn Attack**

**Tepig-Female: Ember, Take Down, Flame Charge**

**Ethan Jacobs:**

**Buneary-Female: Ice Beam, Jump Kick, Bounce, Dizzy Punch**

**Treecko-Male: Quick Attack, Bullet Seed, Pound, Double Kick**

**Hart Wilson**

**Axew: Dragon Rage, Dual Chop, Scratch**

**Oshawott: Focus Energy, Razor Shell, Tackle, Water Gun**


	14. Chapter 14

Edric wasted no time getting to his side of the battlefield. He was determined to destroy the homophobic bastard and win the prize; whatever it was. Their eyes locked, but they said nothing to each other. The referee mumbled on about the rules and the field terrain changed again into grass. The referee declared the final match and asked if the trainers were ready before they began, Edric gave a simple nod while Michael called "Let's go." The referee signaled the coin toss on the Jumbotron and it landed on Tails, Michael would start the match off. He threw the Pokéball over the railing, releasing his Stunky. The purple hit the floor with a thud, snickering under its furry mouth.

"Go Chimchar."

Chimchar was already revved up and ready to go. So much so that it erupted into flames and spun into a fan of fire.

"Well then Chimchar. Looks like you learned Flame Wheel!"

The crowd erupted again, something Edric had gotten used to.

_Time to start the match._

"Stunky, use Dark Pulse!" Michael pointed his long, skinny finger towards Chimchar.

It shot the jumbled beam of darkness at Chimchar, which Chimchar sidestepped gracefully. It bounded over to the side and let out a happy yelp towards Edric.

"Alright then Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel!"

Chimchar's mouth began to explode with flames as it pulled itself around into the giant rolling vortex. It gained massive speed as it rocketed off the ground and into Stunky's side. Stunky was thrown across the field as Chimchar gracefully flowed out of its spin.

"Now Dig!"

Chimchar dived right into a patch of grass below it, making a monkey-sized hole where he had disappeared. Stunky shuffled around, trying to locate the monkey. The ground began to shake, and Chimchar exploded from the ground underneath Stunky. Chimchar, with unbelievable strength, grabbed the skunk by the tail and tossed it on its head. Stunky let out a loud cry as it was being tossed around. Michael was getting quickly irritated, that Chimchar was playing with his Pokémon like it was a toy. He had to do something, and do it now.

"Stunky, use Night Slash!"

Chimchar thrust from the ground once again, only to be met by Stunky's razor sharp claws. Stunky slashed him across the chest, sending him flying across the field again. Michael chose to follow up with a Dark Pulse, which hit its target and exploded on contact. Stunky's snicker returned as Chimchar struggled to its feet.

"Use Scratch!"

Chimchar flew across the length of the field at high speed. It raked its glowing claws across Stunky's face. It kept up a steady flurry, dodging another close range Dark Pulse. He slid his claws down the sides of Stunky's body, just as he had done with Emily's Rhydon. Stunky's attempts at getting Chimchar farther away from it were being foiled. Michael had to change plans.

"Use Dig!" Edric yelled.

Chimchar did a somersault in the air, diving into the ground below.

"Feel for vibrations! See if you can hear that thing underground."

Michael wasn't very good at talking to Pokémon; as a result, Stunky was hit with another Dig attack from underneath. Chimchar bounded away a couple of feet from Stunky.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Ember!"

The two attacks collided and detonated immediately; filling the stadium floor with smoke. The two Pokémon made war cries and loud bangs could be heard from within the barely visible smoke cloud.

"Chimchar. Get out of there!"

Chimchar ejected himself from the situation by doing a couple more Backflips toward Edric's post. As the smoke cleared, Stunky could be seen. It was breathing heavily, and its purple fur was somewhat charred.

"Flame wheel"

Chimchar pulled himself into the tire of flames and shot towards Stunky. This time it dodged and countered with Night Slash. Chimchar flawlessly spun out of the flames. It brought its arms upwards in an x shape. Stunky fell right into him, blocked by Chimchar.

"Ember!"

Chimchar flicked his chin back and forward spitting the embers directly into Stunky's chest. Pushing it away from Chimchar. It was clear for another Dig attack, which landed perfectly when Chimchar burst out of the ground and delivered a left uppercut to Stunky's chin.

"Use Flame Wheel!"

Using the momentum from the Dig attack, Chimchar changed direction in the air and spun into the ball of flames. It scored a direct hit, crashing into Stunky's right side, leaving visible Chars on his fur. Some of it had even been missing from all the scratching Chimchar had done earlier. But it didn't matter now; Stunky was down for the count.

"Stunky is unable to battle. The winner is Chimchar!"

The crowd didn't make as much noise as Edric thought they would this time. Almost like they were expecting him to win. He silently promised to them that he would.

"Oshawott, it's time"

Wasting no time, Edric called for Chimchar's first move.

"Use Dig."

Chimchar dove into the dirt underneath him. Oshawott took a menacing stance and closed its eyes. The ground began to rumble and Oshawott jumped out of the way as Chimchar surfaced.

"Razor Shell!"

The Scalchop didn't take any time to expand and slash across Chimchar's chest. It was thrown back a few feet, and Struggled to its feet.

"Again Oshawott!"

"Dodge them!"

Oshawott advanced on Chimchar swinging its Shell wildly at him. Chimchar effortlessly sidestepped his opponent's attacks. Letting Oshawott's arms flail around.

"Ember Chimchar."

Chimchar, dodging another slash from Oshawott, shifted on its feet and flicked its head. The embers hit Oshawott in its side.

"Now Scratch!"

Chimchar lunged at Oshawott. The monkey tackled Oshawott to the floor and mounted him. Holding his arms down with its knees. It let out a blur of slashes across Oshawott's face before it was blown clear off by a powerful Water Gun attack.

"Dig!"

The same thing happened again. Oshawott dodged the attack gracefully and blasted Chimchar away with a Water Gun. Chimchar thudded against the floor. Screaming in agony. It struggled to get back up.

"Get up Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel."

Chimchar's knees began to shake as the flames flickered between its teeth. It somersaulted into the wheel of flames. The flame wheel attack was a lot less slow and less stable then all the other ones. The wheel hit its target, propelling Oshawott back across to Michael. Chimchar disbanded the fire ball and landed clumsily on its feet. It dazed around for a bit, and tilted over. Its eyes rolled around.

"Chimchar is unable to battle. The winner is Oshawott."

Edric recalled Chimchar and whispered thanks to the ball. He replaced it with Shinx's Pokéball and released it onto the field.

Shinx let out that familiar Growl, and Oshawott took a few steps back.

"Now Shinx! Start it off with ThunderShock"

Shinx let lose a zap of lightning that hit its mark. Oshawott was charred and thrown back several feet. It struggled on its feet and bared its Scalchop. It began advancing rapidly at Shinx. But Shinx definitely wasn't having that.

"Iron Tail"

Shinx gracefully dodged the Razor Shell attack. It brought its tail up and smacked Oshawott across his face.

_I'll be able to finish this quickly. Oshawott took a good amount of damage from Chimchar._

"Oshawott. Tackle!"

Michael began to panic as he said this. _For the first time in his life he was going to lose._ It seemed unlikely that Oshawott could withstand another fierce attack like that.

_That fag is going to DIE._

"Dodge It Shinx!"

Shinx slid past and let Oshawott fall all over the floor clumsily. It let out a little snicker as Oshawott got up, teasing it.

"Use Spark."

Shinx's fur began to crackle as it tackled Oshawott square in the chest. Oshawott's eyes were like watermelons as it flew across the field, limp like a ragdoll. There was no way it was getting up.

"Oshawott is unable to battle. The winner is Shinx and Edric of Twinleaf Town!"

The crowd exploded with cheers and applause. Edric called Shinx over to its box to accept the prize. The referee walked across the field to Edric's side. From a box at his side. He bent down and attached a ribbon to the side of Shinx's body, being static shocked in the process. He stood up and asked to see Edric's other Pokémon. He released Chimchar, and the referee did the same for him. The referee then reached in the silver box again and pulled out a rectangular case. It resembled the case that you would put a DVD in. It was black, and lined with red stripes.

"This is a TM Case."

Edric couldn't even open his mouth to ask what it was before the case was shoved in his hands. He was rushed off the field by big burly men.

The flow of trainers in the pit had completely disappeared when Edric returned. The only people that occupied the room were Hart, Emily and Ethan. They all rushed over to Edric the moment he walked through the double doors.

"What is it?" Ethan asked. Taking the box from Edric.

"I don't even know. The guy just shoved it in my hands and they shoved me away." Edric shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys are idiots. It's a TM Case. These things cost like thousands of dollars. You can't even find these things on EBay."Emily said. She snatched it away from Ethan.

"Well what does it do?"Hart asked.

Emily clicked a button on the side, and a Mechanical voice filled the room.

"Input Trainer Name and ID please."

Emily didn't say a word and handed the TM Case to Edric.

"Edric Ryerson."Edric stated. He pulled his Pokédex from his bag and clicked it on. He scrolled through the pages to the Trainer Info screen. He read the letters and numbers aloud.

"49LZTE"

The TM Case clicked again and said "Trainer Information Set. Good Afternoon Mr. Ryerson."

It opened suddenly. The cover flipped over to reveal a tiny silver lined disc. It was mounted on what looked like the inside of the DVD player. On the other side of the case was a screen. On the top of the screen was the date and time. Along with the weather. The middle of the screen was a gray background, featuring the words 'Load TM." In big white letters.

"That's really cool." Hart said.

Edric closed the case and slipped it in the same pocket as his Pokédex.

"So Hart. Why'd you stay?" Edric said. He motioned the others towards the door.

Ethan interrupted Hart before he could get a word out.

"He asked if he could hang out for a while. He said he was on his own when he came from Floaroama town so I told him he could come with us if he wanted."

"That's cool. Nice to know you Hart." Edric extended his hand, and Hart took it firmly.

"Nice to meet you too. That's a pretty fierce Shinx you got there. I've never seen someone take out a Pokémon's legs with an Iron Tail. How'd you come up with that?"

Edric shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really remember. It just came to me."

There was a slight moment of silence.

"So. How about we go to the Pokémon Center and get a good sleep?"Emily said. She picked up her bag from the bench and slung it over her shoulder. Ethan and Hart did the same.

"That sounds good."

They left the Trainer School, being acknowledged by a couple strange faces on the way. It was sunset, around 8:00 when they returned to the Pokémon Center. They rented three rooms, all for only 10 dollars a night. Edric and Ethan shared a room, while the other two had their own. Edric sat his bag down on the floor beside the bedside table and sat down to take off his shoes.

_Today was such a long day_

Ethan was the first to get in the shower, followed by Edric. They changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. Then took to the bed.

The next morning was spent relaxing. The team figured they would relax before they set out for Oreburgh City. Edric took Ethan out on a date to an Italian restaurant. Emily and Hart went on a date themselves. But it was more like a field trip. Emily gave a tour of her hometown and Hart listened the entire way. It was around 7:00 when Edric and Ethan got back to the Pokémon Center. They went to bed after a while watching the last of 'Glee'

Edric's eyes opened the next morning to harsh sunlight. He slunked out of the bed, wiping his eyes clear of the sand. He grabbed his phone off the end table. He shot off a text message to Emily and Hart.

**Edric:** **Are you guys ready to go?**

**Hart: Yeah. Gotta take a shower. Give me 30.**

**Emily: Hold your titties princess. You woke me up.**

Edric smiled at Emily's text and attached his phone back to its charger. Ethan was now awake, and already stripping to get in the shower. They were dressed and in the lobby by 9:00.

"Maybe we should go get some breakfast. I'll buy." Emily said.

They walked towards the edge of the town, stopping at a Waffle House on the way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Here we are guys! The journey begins. Edric and co. are starting their Sinnoh League journey. What await them upon the next route? Keep reading to find out.**

It was around 10:30 when they left the Waffle House and reached the city gate. The pass was flooded with trainers. Some Edric even recognized from the Trainer School. There were people everywhere. Somewhere battling, most were watching. They walked right through the middle, eventually making it through the giant double doors.

Outside was no different from the inside. There were Pokémon and trainer's scattered around everywhere. One of the trainers off to the side challenged Emily and Hart to a battle.

_That's a first. I didn't know trainers were this eager to get money._

Hart only put up 20 credits for the match, but the challenger put in way more. Emily and her opponent both put in pretty moderate amounts.

Both battles were over in a matter of seconds. It took Emily one Flame Charge to faint her opponent's Wurmple. They collected their winnings and took back to the route. Things seemed to be flowing slowly. They stopped for lunch in a nearby clearing. They used Edric's beads to conjure up a big bowl of fruit salad and a couple of turkey sandwiches. They ate on the ground. Along with their Pokémon.

"So Hart. Where are you from?" Edric said over a chunk of sliced watermelon.

Hart put his sandwich down on his plate and pulled a yellow device from his pocket.

"Floaroma Town. Just north of Jubilife city. I've lived there all my life." Hart held up a picture of his house on the yellow thing. It looked like an ant in comparison to Edric, who's been rich all his life.

"You don't have any brothers and sisters?" Emily asked.

Hart clicked a button and slid the device back in his pocket.

"Nope. Only child."

The other three all said 'me too' in unison. They looked around awkwardly then burst into laughter.

"We can be each other's fake siblings!" Ethan chimed.

They all laughed again and Edric got up. He set his paper plate and bowl in the trash bag and called both his Pokémon over to him.

"You guys want to go for a little hike?"

The two Pokémon happily nodded. Edric turned and informed the rest of the team where he was going. They all nodded and kept eating. Edric took another bead from the mahogany box and closed his eyes. He felt his hand gain weight as he opened them again. A silver machete replaced the small bead.

_Thanks Dad. I'll be careful._

Edric set off. Chimchar on his shoulder chatting away as Shinx trailed behind. He slashed away as the forest started to become more congested. There were trees and giant plants everywhere. Edric aimlessly slashed away at them, clearing them from his path. After another 10 minutes of cutting, the trees started to lighten up. Edric soon reached a small pond. It was littered with weird fungi and plants everywhere. His eyes scanned the outline of the pond. He almost turned around to head back, until he noticed a dark blue ball splashing around. It noticed Edric and went to retreat out of the pool. It splashed around for a second then disappeared in the grass.

"Shinx, chase it!"

Shinx sprinted around the edge of the pool, clipping the young Poliwag out of the grass.

"Now ThunderShock."

Shinx fired the blast of lightning on Poliwag. Poliwag fell over immediately.

"Nice job Shinx!"

Edric was cut off when he saw a round object fall out of the sky at Poliwag. Poliwag was converted to energy and sucked in. The Pokéball shook and pulsed red, then made a large clicking sound.

"Yes!"

A disgusting looking fat kid emerged from the other side of the pond. He walked over and picked up the Pokéball that was lying next to Shinx.

"Oh! A Shinx!"

By this time, Edric had already made his way across the pond.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He said. He returned Shinx and Chimchar to their Pokéballs.

"I just caught a Poliwag! Want to see?" The kid held out the Pokéball in his chubby hand. The look on his face was all squishy and almost looked as though he was trying to smile.

"Yeah. After my Shinx had fainted it. You stole my Pokémon!"

"What are you talking about? I caught this Poliwag fair and square."

Edric's frustration was clear now. He was about ready to hit this kid now.

"You did not! You heard the thing scream and came to check it out. When you got hear the Poliwag was lying on the floor! You saw me across the pond!" Edric poked his finger into the fat kid's man-boob. The kid was clearly sweating now. Stumbling over his words.

"The Pokémon is mine. Bye now!"

The fat kid made a run for it. He wasn't very fast. Edric caught up to him and jerked him around a bit. He had a death grip on the kid's spongy arm. His face was bent into a devil stare, and he bore into the boy's eyes.

"You. Me. Battle. Now."

The fat kid let out a large whine and sprinted into the forest. Edric didn't follow this time. He just let the kid run away.

_God damn it!_

He made his way back to the pond and found the Machete he dropped. He found his way back to the trail he had followed on the way there. He was still pissed about the Poliwag he didn't have when he returned to the others. Ethan had gone off somewhere to battle some trainer he had met on the main route. Hart was playing around with his Oshawott, and Emily was working on her whittling.

"Some kid stole my fucking Poliwag!"

Edric's loud outburst alerted the other two, and Emily began to giggle.

"You let some kid steal you're Pokémon? Those 8 years of martial arts really did nothing for you did it?"

Edric just ignored the smart comment from Emily and began to explain the story to them.

"Well I don't really think there's anything we can do about it Ed. It's not illegal." Hart responded. He returned his Pokémon and put them on his belt.

"He knows. He's just angry."Emily said.

They returned to what they were doing, leaving Edric to sit in his angriness. He shot off a text to his dad.

**Edric: You compressed a machete dad?**

**Dad: Don't tell your mother. You're a big boy right?**

**Edric: Thank you and I won't. Did you deposit those credits into my card?**

**Dad: Yes. If you need more tell me. I put 300 in.**

**Edric: That's fine. Thanks. Ethan says hi. I gotta go; we're planning to make it to Oreburgh City in two days.**

**Dad: Be careful son, there are a lot of wackos out there. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

Ethan had returned during his conversation, rambling on about some kid with an Abra. They were back on the main route around 2:00.

A few more trainers had challenged Ethan, but he turned them down. One of them, named Skylar was persistent enough to even challenge the others. Everyone turned them down, except for Edric. Ethan agreed to be the editor of the match after Edric accepted the challenge.

They took to the side of the road, where all the other trainers were battling. Edric and the boy spread about 20 feet apart on the dirt road, and sent out there first Pokémon. Ethan called the rules.

"This will be a one on one Pokémon battle. How much will the trainers bet?"

Edric yelled a random multiple of ten.

"Fifty Credits."

"I put in fifty as well."

Edric looked over at the Skylar's Pokémon, another Oshawott. He was really coming to hate those things. Lucky he sent out Shinx first.

"You may begin!"

"Use Tackle Oshawott!"

Oshawott launched itself shoulder first at Shinx. The attack was fairly clumsy, and easy to dodge.

"Use Double Team!"

Shinx separated into two Shinx. Oshawott looked at the two back and forth.

"Oshawott! Whirlpool!"

Oshawott held its stubby arms above its head. Seemingly out of nowhere, a swish water formed. It swirled around above Oshawott's head until he brought its arms into the floor. The swish of water came rocketing towards both Shinx. It enveloped them and kept them closed in for sometime. Until Shinx jumped out; soaking wet, but unharmed.

_A really powerful move like that needs to be developed properly. Let's show 'em how it's done._

"ThunderShock Shinx!"

Shinx's ThunderShock was over-powered once again due to the dampness of its static fur. Oshawott was done for, and Ethan declared the match over.

The boy recalled his injured Oshawott as Edric walked over to collect his winnings. The boy crammed the shrunken Pokéball in his pocket and pulled out two crumpled up 20 dollar credits. He reached in his back pocket for the Ten dollar credit. Edric took his money and joined the others. Edric went for a while before being challenged by another trainer. This one had another Oshawott. He used Chimchar, and quickly dispatched it despite his advantage. He rejoined the team again after all their respective battles.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Ethan asked, staring up at the sky to get a look at the sun.

"Just about winding down to seven." Hart responded, referencing his wristwatch.

"Maybe we should stop again guys. We could get some training in. Without the help of these amateur kids." Ethan stated.

"They aren't amateur's baby. Just a little slow. I Mean, that Oshawott new Whirlpool back there." Edric let out a chuckle at the end of his sentence. "It could definitely use some work though."

Their conversation was interrupted by a yell. Everyone then started running towards the other end of the road. There was another loud yell, this time more serious.

'What the hell is that?" Emily pronounced. She put her hand over her eyes to shade out the sun.

"CHARIZARD! FLAMETHROWER!"

There was a giant flash, then an explosion. The people that had started running away were now cheering loudly, next to a giant crevice in the floor where a fainted Toxicroak lay. At the end of the giant crevice stood a giant red dragon-like Pokémon. Its belly was a cream color; it's velvet like wings were teal-green with a deep scarlet lining.

"Charizard, return."

The scarlet dragon converted to energy and was pulled into a yellow Pokéball with black accents. The other trainer recalled his Toxicroak and crossed the field to the other trainer.

_Who the hell are these guys? What the hell were those things? Why are they dressed like that?_

The crowd was silent as the two talked audibly.

"You saw those two Pokémon Young trainers! I'm sure you want to see more!"

"This will all come to you if you do one thing for us!"

"Come to the Oreburgh Mining Museum the day after tomorrow for a Team Platinum orientation and signups."

They pulled a paper from a folder to their right and stapled it to a nearby tree. The crowd immediately rushed over to see it, along with Emily.

Hart, Ethan and Edric stood there with skeptical looks as the two suspicious men got on their Ducati's and rode off into the sunset.

"Seems kind of suspicious to me. I don't like it." Edric protested.

"Me too. We should go check it out. Emily seems interested."

Just as Hart spoke, Emily walked back over to the three as the crowd disbanded.

"Now, are we gonna go set up camp and get to business or not?" Emily said.

Hart grunted in response, and they took camp in the forest. Hart had his Axew use Dual Chop for good firewood, and Chimchar was waiting to set it ablaze. Once everyone was settled in, they disbanded into separate parts of the forest. Edric began to wonder about how he was going to train his Chimchar into Monferno by time they get to Oreburgh City. He whipped out his phone, and texted his dad.

**Edric: Dad, are you at the lab?**

**Dad: Yeah, packing up now.**

**Edric: Do you have access to a binding brace? Speed training is crucial right now.**

**Dad: Of course. Just wait like five minutes for the compactor to work, it'll be there in a while. Who are you trying to train? I need the size.**

**Edric: A Chimchar and Shinx**

**Dad: So that was your choice. You are like your dad kid. They'll be loaded to your beads in about five minutes.**

**Edric: What should I have them do then dad? **

**Dad: Well what are your surroundings?**

**Edric: Trees, grass, a stream that looks about ready to dry up. Also a couple boulders near a tiny cliff.**

**Dad: Well try having Chimchar climb up a few trees. Once you see it start to scale them in a couple steps, you can take the brace off and work on its attacks a bit.**

**Edric: And what about Shinx?**

**Dad: Well I don't know Ed. be imaginative.**

**Edric: Thanks for the help.**

**Dad: They should be loaded now. I gotta go; your mom is cooking baked ziti today.**

Edric smiled and put his phone in his pocket. He reached in the bag for the box and pulled out two beads**. **They gained weight in his hands, and slipped through his fingers onto the ground. He opened his eyes and picked the two small harnesses up. He called Chimchar over from the stream and bent down with one harness in hand.

"This is your training harness buddy. I'm gonna put this on you and tighten it. Your body is going to be really hard to move. But I know you can power through it. After about an hour I'll take it off of you. For now I want you to climb that tree as fast as you can."

Chimchar winced a bit as he slipped the wrist restraints and neck restraints around Chimchar. The elastic snapped to Chimchar's sides, taking its arm with it. It fell over like a statue. Edric went to take the brace off but then stopped once he saw Chimchar's eyes. They were deep and blue. And he rolled onto his feet and took baby steps to the tree 10 feet away from him.

"Ch-Ch-Char." Chimchar cried as he struggled to lift his arms from his sides. Eventually he was moving his arms freely, but his legs were still glued together. Edric switched tactics quickly.

"Chimchar. Come here."

Chimchar took baby steps to where Edric was sitting, monitoring Chimchar's training.

"How about instead of the trees, we could just do a bit of stretching first."

Chimchar had still not been able to move its neck because of the braces, but it let out a yelp Edric could identify as 'yes'. He first he had Chimchar do some neck rotations. Chimchar responded to his command with a twitch of the head.

"Relax Chimchar, and straighten your back out."

Chimchar tried again. This time, it moved its head around in a complete circle, but then his head snapped back to erectness.

"Good. You're making progress, keep going. I'll work with Shinx for a bit then come back to you."

"Char!"

Edric released Shinx and hooked him to his brace. He explained what it was and how it worked. It seemed easier for Shinx to move around, maybe because it had to stand on four legs all the time. He adjusted the elasticity on Shinx's legs.

"Now Shinx. Since you're obviously my strongest Pokémon. I want you to melt that rock with your ThunderShock. Work on the intensity and power of the bolt. Maybe we can turn it into another move after you evolve."

Shinx went to work shocking the giant boulder. It was barely charred.

_It seems we have some work to do._


	16. Chapter 16

_**I had a good week guys! If you haven't noticed yet, I've been getting a lot more chapters off lately. I**_** don't know who or what to blame it on, but I'm certainly going to try to keep it up. I wish I had some more reviews so I could tweak the story a bit to suit you guys' wants. So please review.**

Back at camp when everyone was back. They all sat around the campfire eating marshmallows and sharing childhood stories. Edric set the alarm on his phone before going to sleep on the soft leveled ground.

The alarm sounded at 8 o clock. The music that it played was unmistakable, and Edric shot up and started singing along, waking up the other three, as they started singing as well.

_We've only just begun. Hypnotized by drums. Until forever comes you'll find us chasing the sun._

_They said this day wouldn't come. We refuse to run. We've only just begun you'll find us chasing the sun._

The song was interrupted by someone screaming ohs in the distance. Everyone stared at each other and burst into laughter.

The morning proceeded to drag on, and they left the forest at 12 after another round of training. As soon as Edric's foot touched the road to Oreburgh Gate, He was challenged by a young boy.

"Hey. You're a trainer aren't you? Let's battle!"

"Look kid. I really don't feel like it." Edric turned to him with a bored look on his face.

"I'll put up 100 credits."

"Not gonna happen."Edric and the others began to turn and walk away. They heard the familiar sound of a Pokéball popping open.

"Use Razor Leaf Grotle!"

The sharp leaves aimed at Edric ripped the side of his shirt. Some strays even cut Edric. He snapped around immediately.

"What the fuck!"Edric's hand drifted off to his belt.

"Do it again Grotle!"

Before the giant turtle Pokémon could release another flurry of leaves, Chimchar was released from its Pokéball and engulfed in spinning flames. The Flame Wheel attack had been much more intense and fast. Training Chimchar would be crucial today. He would have to evolve. For Edric had no chance of beating the Oreburgh gym leader if he couldn't get an advantage.

Flame Wheel was a one-hit KO.

The boy stood in awe as his Pokémon lay limp on the floor. It was quite the ironic sight.

"Here's your money. Jerk."

He threw the 5 20 dollar credits on the floor, and recalled Grotle. He ran towards the Pokémon Center that had been off to the side of the forest.

"Funny. I didn't know they had a Pokémon Center out here." Ethan said. Edric grumbled and recalled Chimchar, who picked up his credit prize on the way to him. He took his shirt off and replaced it with another one in his bag.

"Is that illegal at all!"Edric yelled angrily. He put the ripped up shirt in a nearby dumpster as they continued to walk.

"No, I don't think so." Emily said smiling.

"God damn it. These fucking kids are pissing me off!"

Edric ripped his earbuds from his pocket and plugged them into his phone. In an attempt to tune out the world.

They were challenged separately by a group of trainers walking by. They all looked a bit older than them, maybe about seventeen or eighteen. Edric felt like declining the girl that challenged him. But he changed his mind once he heard her bet.

"Two hundred fifty credits."

Edric got a bit skeptical.

"And you just now started training?"

The woman's eye twitched and she scratched her scalp.

"Yeah."

Edric's cautiousness led him to decline the challenge. The girl had no objections, and went off to go challenge another trainer. Edric met back up with Ethan, who had also declined his match.

"Did they take it?" Edric asked.

"Yeah. They did. I have a bad feeling about those guys though. No starting trainer looks that old, and offers that much money for just a one-on-one battle." Ethan said.

"Right. I guess we should go challenge someone else then, while they are battling."

Edric walked over to the other side of the route to heal his Pokémon. After, he challenged a girl. She looked about his age, with blonde hair. Her name was Jasmine.

"How does one-on-one sound?" Edric called as they separated to make room for their Pokémon.

"Sounds good to me I guess."

Edric Pulled Chimchar from his belt and released it onto the field. The girl brought forth her Pidgey.

_This'll be good acrobatic training for him. Let's highlight his speed._

"Okay Chimchar. Scratch!"

Chimchar bolted towards the grounded Pidgey; A cloud of dust in his wake. He raked his claws against Pidgey's feathers and sent it flying. Luckily for Jasmine, Pidgey caught herself and floated in the air in front of her.

"Peck Pidgey!"

"Dodge It!"

Pidgey lunged at Chimchar only to be led right into the ground as Chimchar sidestepped the Peck attack.

"Let's show 'em Chimchar! Flame Wheel!"

Chimchar rolled around into a wheel surrounded by flames. It sped into Pidgey and sent it up Higher into the air. Its feathers were now charred and blackened. But Pidgey was able to take a lot more.

"Sand Attack!"

Pidgey ratcheted its wings back and forth, sending a wave of dirt and dust into Chimchar's eyes. Chimchar rubbed and scratched at his eyes.

"Now's your chance! Tackle!" Jasmine Commanded.

Pidgey spread its tiny wings and tore across the sky, making a wide outward arc. It slammed into the disabled Chimchar's side. Chimchar fell to the floor.

"Now Peck!"

"Try to dodge Chimchar."

The monkey had now stopped trying to rub its eyes. His eyelids were squinted and his eyeballs were crackling red. It could barely see Pidgey as it mounted Chimchar, and began to peck away all over Chimchar's body. Edric couldn't even look at the onslaught of attack's this Pidgey was giving his Chimchar.

"Use Ember! Right in front of you."

Chimchar pelted Pidgey with a mouth full of fire seeds. Pidgey took to the skies again. Chimchar's eyes were now fully open again. But it blinked furiously.

"Jump and use Flame Wheel to get some attitude."

Chimchar's back legs crouched, and his mouth filled. It jumped about 6 feet in the air without effort, and then turned into the ball of rolling flames. The wheel gained distance in the air, a technique Edric had taught Chimchar during his training lesson yesterday. He labeled the move, "Rocket Power"

The flame wheel hit Pidgey head on, giving it no chance to dodge. This was now an aerial battle.

"Rocket Power again Chimchar!" Chimchar rolled into Pidgey, sending it falling towards the ground. Pidgey landed on its back limp. A Chimchar thudded gracefully to the ground.

Jasmine grimaced and recalled her Pidgey. She handed Edric two 10 dollar credits and followed him to the Pokémon center. They healed their Pokémon and parted ways.

Edric walked over to a bench clear of most trainers. He pulled out his phone and shot off a group text to the other three.

**Edric: Where are you guys?**

**Emily: This bitch had a fucking Dragonite! A Fucking Dragonite!**

**Hart: My opponent had a Gallade. Kicked Oshawott around.**

**Ethan: I told you guys. They seemed way out of our league. They were probably coming from Oreburgh city. Team Platinum Recruits maybe?**

**Hart: I guess so. Never again!**

**Emily: Let's meet at the Pokémon Center. Tepig got thrashed.**

**Edric: I just came from there!**

They were back on the road to Oreburgh city, encountering a few weaker trainers on the way. The trainers on route were getting a bit stronger, almost to the point they would beat Emily's Rhydon with a few hits. It became apparent to the team, that the journey would be a lot harder.

At the camp, they discussed training techniques.

"Well Hart. You should probably work on that Oshawott's speed. You can have a brace if you want."

"Nah man. I'd prefer training the natural way."

"Say what you want." Ethan said "But those braces really do wonders."

Edric yawned and starched his hands out over the campfire. The others yawned as well. There was a deep silence, and a soft hooting from the local Hoot-Hoot could be heard.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep guys."

Emily got up and went into her tent. The lamp inside was turned off and soon you could hear her snoring.

"So Hart. What's going on with you and her?"

Hart's cheeks grew a deep red, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, Um. I don't really know Edric… She's kinda hardcore."

"Yeah, so is the rest of my family."

The circle was quiet again as Ethan and Hart retreated to their tents as well. Edric was left alone. Suddenly, the soft hooting stopped, and a rumble appeared in a nearby bush. Edric jumped to his feet and readied his Pokeball. The Pokémon, in a flash, sped from the bush and Jumped across the fire. It was small and yellow, and resembled a duck.

"A Psyduck huh? Go Chimchar!"

The Psyduck continued running desperately, screaming."

"Catch up with scratch!"

Chimchar instantly jumped ahead of the Psyduck, and laid a critical slash across Psyduck's chest. Edric tapped an empty Pokeball quickly, as to avoid others from interfering. The Pokeball opened upon contact and sucked the Psyduck in. The ball automatically clicked when it hit the floor. Edric walked over and picked it up.

"A Psyduck? What were you running from?"

As if on cue. A horde of Psyduck came pouring from out the bushes, out of trees and everywhere. They ran around the four tents that were behind Edric. The stampede stomped out the campfire, and the forest's only source of light was Chimchar, who had jumped onto Edric's shoulder. The stampede slowly came to an end as the last of the Psyduck came running.

"What the hell was that?" Edric explained.

Once again, Pokémon came pouring from bushes and trees. This time, aimed towards Edric. A crowd of angry beedrill rushed towards him and the tents.

"What the fuck? Go Shinx."

The Beedrill kept coming at Edric as Chimchar and Shinx positioned themselves in front of Edric.

_And suddenly, a burst of light filled the clearing._


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Let's jump right into it. Please Review!**

Edric looked down at his two glowing Pokémon as they began to change. Chimchar's legs and arms began to extend as Shinx's head got bigger and his hair grew darker. Chimchar grew a long tail that sprouted a prominent flame at the end. Its head swirled around as the glow started to fade. It screamed a giant "FERNO!" As it unleashed a river of flames from its mouth. Shinx was still growing. Its tail stretched and the yellow star became more twisted and dark. His ears grew sharper and pointed as well. As the rest of the light faded, it let out a fierce "LUZZ!" The new Pokémon erupted in anger as a last resort to protect Edric. The flamethrower had taken down two incoming Beedrill and four more sprouted behind it. Edric's Pokémon jumped into the cloud of Beedrill, taking one after another down with them. Oshawott, Axew, Tepig, Treecko and Buneary began to jump in the riot as well. Edric turned to see his friends behind him. Emily gave thumbs up and walked forward, as did the others.

"Buneary! Ice Beam!"

"Tepig! Ember!"

"Oshawott! Water Gun!"

Beams of steam, water, blue lightning, and fire raced everywhere. Followed by a burst of light as Tepig and Treecko began to evolve as well. Ethan and Emily screamed as they took a look at their new Pokémon in battle. Edric was astounded as well. Monferno and Grovyle had teamed up, and began to knock many Beedrill from the air with a combination of Mach Punch, Bullet Seed, Flamethrower, and Leaf Blade. Luxio had spawned three more Luxio, and was dispatching Pokémon by slamming out the air with Iron Tail. Pignite was throwing Buneary and Oshawott in the air o they could get a good shot with Razor Shell and Jump Kick. There were over 40 Beedrill laying there below the giant rumble now. Some were dead, some were unconscious, and others were fleeing.

The Beedrill that came towards the team were swatted away swiftly by Rhydon. He swung his arms around in multiple directions. His glowing arms thrashing into the Pokémon's striped abdomens.

The Beedrill army began to lessen as the other Pokémon began to overcome the wave. There were Beedrill everywhere. Edric just stepped over them as he walked to his new Pokémon. He fell to his knees and held his arms out wide. Monferno and Luxio ran and tackled Edric to the ground. Ethan walked over to Grovyle and hugged it as well. Emily just gave thumbs up to Pignite and returned it and Rhydon to their Pokéballs. Ethan returned his Pokémon as well and turned to Hart.

"Maybe we should call the police."

"Good Idea"

Hart flipped out his phone and dialed 911 as Edric got up from the ground and pulled out his Pokédex. He pointed the camera lens at Luxio first.

_**Luxio; the Spark Pokémon. The evolved form of Shinx. Luxio's claws are so supercharged they can sometimes cause fainting in one hit. They live in small groups. Luxio's known moves are Bite, ThunderShock, Iron Tail, and Spark.**_

"You learned Bite? Awesome Luxio. I can't wait to work on that ThunderShock with you."

He pointed the lens at the new fire Pokémon.

_**Monferno; the Playful Pokémon. The evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno's acrobatic skill allows it to launch a variety of unique attacks. It can vary the intensity of the fire on its tail Monferno's known moves are Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Dig, and Flame Wheel.**_

"Mach Punch?"

Edric flipped through multiple pages on his Pokédex to find the attack page. He scrolled down to the 'M' section and clicked on Mach Punch. The electronic voice sounded again.

_**Mach Punch. Move Type: Fighting. The Pokémon throws a blindingly fast glowing fist.**_

He closed the lid to his Pokédex and bent down to Monferno. He put his hand on the Pokémon's Fauxhawk like orange hair. You were awesome. So were you Luxio. Thank you so much for saving my life. Edric recalled the both of them. Then turned towards the others.

"So what should we do now?"Edric said. He took his shirt off, which had been covered in web from the Beedrill's String Shot attacks. He folded it and put it into a bag with his stuff. Ethan and Hart, who both had web on their clothes, did the same. Emily oogled at the sight of Hart without a shirt. She snuck quick peeks at the boy's detailed arms.

"I guess we should pack up, I don't think were gonna get any sleep tonight. It's already 3 in the morning." Hart said. He slipped his shirt in his back pack and grabbed another one out. They all slipped different shirts on.

They spent the next ten minutes disassembling tents, trying to maneuver around all the Beedrill corpses.

"It's so sad. I've never seen a Pokémon die before." Emily said.

"Me either. I mysteriously don't feel bad. They were trying to kill us anyway. Hopefully nothing like this will happen again. At least during these next two months." Edric said. "And you guys missed a whole horde of Psyduck coming through before it all started. I caught one."

"You caught a Psyduck? With what moves?" Emily said.

"I don't know really. Let me check."

Edric pulled his Pokédex and Psyduck's Pokéball from his belt. He scanned it with the lens, and a screen came up. "Cannot locate Pokémon, please release from Pokéball."

He released Psyduck and scanned it again while it stared blankly at its new trainer

_**Psyduck; the Duck Pokémon. Psyduck uses mysterious powers. It suffers from constant migraines. Its known moves are Water Gun, Confusion, Metronome, and Headbutt.**_

Edric made a confused face and looked at Hart. "What's Metronome?"

"Metronome is a move that allows a Pokémon to use any move discovered. Some moves that weren't even discovered yet."

"That's awesome."

As they finished packing up, the police came. They rode silver motorcycles with red and blue accents. The pack was lead by a medium sized woman. She had a tall figure and Brown hair as well.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey Baby. What happened here?"

Hart explained the story to his mother as the other officers brought out flashlights and began to investigate the source of the problem. Hart wasn't able to explain much, so he led Officer Wilson to Edric. Edric told her about how it started, and how he could swear he saw shadows of people running before the Beedrill came. She shook her head and asked to examine the Pokémon they all used in battle. Edric, Emily, Hart, And Ethan released all their Pokémon. Officer Wilson called a Pokémon specialist from the nearby ambulance; in which other officers were loading with unconscious and dead Beedrill.

"Your Pokémon look fine. They're pretty tough. The Beedrill that attacked were aggravated. Someone must have interfered with them and made them mad somehow. "Officer Wilson said as she wrote some things down in a notepad.

"As you four were only defending yourselves from getting killed; all the charges for killing this many Pokémon are lifted. You'll still have to come to our station in Oreburgh City for questioning. A car is en route."

They all nodded their heads and started on their way to the main road. The waited off to the side of the road as some of the trainers began to travel on the road again. Around 5:30, a cop car came and packed the four into the back seat; it was quite cramped. The pulled up next to Oreburgh gate and drove off to the side to a small police kiosk. The driver led them into the lobby where he whispered some things to the man behind the counter. He took the four of them into a door off to the side and into a room lined with cubicles off to the wall. Then to the back and into a room with two doors leading off. They had Hart, Edric and Emily wait in the room until the officer was done questioning Ethan in one room. They waited about two minutes before he came out and asked for Edric. He took him into the room that Ethan came out of. There was a small table, with a chair on each side. A giant mirror was on the east wall. Edric recognized it as a one-sided window from the movies. He couldn't tell if anyone was watching or not, he hadn't seen anyone go into the other room.

The officer sat him down on one side of the table then sat at the other. He flipped through papers on a clipboard, and then put them down on the table.

"Okay. So your friend didn't tell much. He says he was asleep when it started. Is that true?"

Edric felt nervous for some reason. "Yes"

"And you were the only one awake?"

"Yes."

The officer flipped to a page in the notebook again. Before getting up and heading back through the door he came through. Edric now began to sweat. The officer came back in with a cup and more papers. He sat the cup down in front of Edric. "Drink this kid. You did nothing wrong; so there's no need to be nervous."

Edric gulped down the water in the cup and sat it down. It hadn't done anything to soothe his nerves. A bead of sweat began to crawl down the side of his neck. He scratched the back of his head and watched as the officer continued to shuffle through the pages.

"So it says here that the Beedrill began to attack as soon as they saw you. So you protected yourself with your own Pokémon."

"That's right" Edric muttered.

"What Pokémon did you use to protect yourself?"

"My Chimchar and my Shinx evolved to protect me from them."

"So you had a Monferno and a Luxio?"

"I have another Pokémon, but I didn't use it in a fight."

"What Pokémon?"

"A Psyduck. I caught it just before the attack started. It was running with a bunch of other Pokémon."

"What other Pokémon?"

Edric began to loosen up now. He stopped sweating and sat upright in his chair.

"I don't remember all of them. There were some other Psyduck. A few Shinx. And some other bug type Pokémon that could barely run."

"I see… It says on the report that you saw someone running with the Pokémon, a human perhaps?"

Edric scanned his mind for a correct picture of the person he saw.

"I think I saw someone."

"What did they look like?"

The officer shifted in his chair and placed his hand under his chin to hold up his head.

"It was a girl. She was a little skinny, taller than me. I don't think I saw anything but the outline of her body. The Psyduck had put my fire out. I could only see what my Chimchar's tail shone."

"And you're sure you didn't see anything else?"

"Positive."

The officer went through the papers on the clipboard again and began to write things down. As he wrote, he commanded Edric to go outside with his friends; he would be with them in a moment.

Edric got up and adjusted his bag so that it could be slung around his back; like a backpack. He opened the door and sat down in one of the chairs next to his friends. No one said anything for five minutes when the officer came back through the door.

"You four can leave now. We've left the situation under investigation and are sure to find the women's footprints somewhere. We will call you from this number once we find something."

The officer handed Edric a card with the telephone number on it.

They left the kiosk and headed to the left of the route, where the entrance to Oreburgh Gate had been.


	18. Chapter 18

**_ Authors Note: So I figured I'd put the date and time up around in this chapter a bit, since it can be a little confusing for me to keep track of when I'm writing. I'm a little sick and annoyed guys. Hopefully I'll get through it though._**

**_The team's first gym; Let's see how it goes._**

(Wednesday April 2nd, 2012. 6:30 AM)

Oreburgh Gate was actually just a giant mining facility. Lamps hanging from the carved ceiling dimly lit the long passage way. The route was just straight ahead, with some tiny roads leading off. The place was completely uninhabited by Pokémon, maybe because of the loud yells the workers were making. They all walked through as quickly as possible. The place looked near collapsing.

As they neared the end of the long cave, they noticed a few other trainers standing off to the side. Hopefully they weren't trying to battle in this place. They all had to get their trainer IDs checked before they got entrance into the actual city.

It sported a musky, smoky smell and a somewhat grayish atmosphere. It looked as though this city was stuck in the industrial age. The Pokémon center and Pokémart were carved into giant rock formations that lead from Oreburgh Gate. The houses were low to the floor, almost considered flats if they weren't so narrow looking. Giant smokestacks were littered throughout the city, and there was barely any green around. They walked to the nearest Pokémon Center.

Unlike the rest of the city, the inside of the center was shiny, and clean. There was a line of about four people to the healing machine so they all stood in line until it was their turn. Edric suggested they'd go to the Pokemart to buy a few things before checking into the trainer hotel.

The Pokemart was around the corner, next to a row of stony houses. Edric shopped around a bit, buying some extra Pokéballs and a few potions. He suddenly remembered something and felt around in his bag. He pulled the TM case out, and went up to the cashier. He paid for his items and asked her about it. Ethan had now joined up with him.

"Excuse me. Can you help me with this?" Edric put his device on the counter.

"Oh, this is a TM case! You can load TMs in the back here."

The nurse pointed to a door off to the side of the shop. The two went inside and closed the door behind them. The room was small, and only big enough for one more person. Most of the space was filled by a big futuristic machine on the north wall. Edric stepped up to it and read the instructions on the touch screen. **Please Insert TM Case Into Slot 1. **Edric looked around for a place in the machine to put his case in. He slid the case in top first into the slot to the right of the screen. The screen went black for a second, and then flickered back to life. Another screen appeared, this time a little more complicated. Edric immediately clicked the question mark in the lower left corner. Instructions labeled with numbers appeared.

**1. Select TM you want to buy from list.**

**2. Verify Trainer ID by inserting Pokédex or PokéTech into slot 2.**

**3. Click transfer complete to complete purchase**

The help screen disappeared after a few seconds. And Edric caught on to the machines workings. He clicked the sort button up towards the top of the touch screen. A drop down list appeared, so Edric clicked **Type**. The list of moves started appearing one by one, starting with normal type moves. Edric wasn't interested in normal type moves, so he scrolled down a bit to Fighting type.

"I have to find a move that Shinx and Psyduck will take advantage over the challenge."

He picked out one move from the list and touched it. A screen appeared on the move's information.

**Vacuum Wave**

**The user waves a part of its body to suck the opponent in.**

**250 credits**

Edric clicked the 'Add to Cart' button and went back to the list of moves.

"This is just like shopping online."

He clicked the sort button again and clicked **Prices: High to Low**. Some really weird sounding moves appeared. All of them over 5,000 credits each. He scrolled to about the middle, to where the 1,000's were. He picked out one labeled dark type.

**Hone Claws**

**Attack and Accuracy are boosted for a short amount of time**

**1000 credits**

He clicked 'Add to Cart' again, then 'Continue to Checkout'. The screen signaled for Edric to insert his PokéTech now, so Edric did so. The machine processed for two seconds before they were able to take the devices back.

They walked back through the door and back into the main shop. Emily and Hart were waiting for them outside with bags of items. They walked back to the hotel.

"So what did you get Edric?" Emily said, walking around a steamy manhole.

"A few potions and some TMs."

"Which ones?"

"I don't really remember. But maybe we should go see the gym after we drop all this stuff off." He said. He looked over at Hart, who was fiddling with his Pokédex.

"I didn't even know you had a Pokédex Hart."

Hart smirked, and put the device away.

"I never use it. I know everything there is about Pokémon."

They walked through the doors of the hotel and took a left into the elevator. Edric joined Ethan in his room and shot off a group text to the other two.

(7:28am)

**Edric: Maybe we should get a few hours of sleep. I didn't get any.**

**Hart: You're probably right. I'll set my alarm for about 5pm.**

**Emily: Fuck that. I'm gonna go get my first badge!**

**Ethan: I'll go with Emily. Sleep is for the lazy.**

**Hart: Okay guys. Me and Edric will see you at 5:30 in the lobby.**

**Ethan: Got It.**

Edric set the alarm on his phone to 4:30 and took a quick shower before going to bed. Ethan had left the room to meet Emily.

(Approximately 4:30pm)

_So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent._

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top._

_Don't hold back._

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check._

Edric stopped the song and slunked out of bed. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He got dressed in a sleeveless black tank top and some mid-length shorts. Along with some black/white converse. He took some sunglasses from his bag and put them on, along with slipping his PokéTech in his pocket. He sent out all three of his Pokémon when he was finished getting ready.

"Okay you guys. We are about to face our first ever gym leader. I'm almost certain he's going to use rock types. So I want you guys to stay still."

Psyduck took his hands from the sides of his forehead and put them at his sides. His eyes filled with determination and fighting spirit. It was the proudest sight Edric had ever seen. He pulled the TM case from his bag and opened it. He selected a few things on the screen, and the disc began to spin rapidly. He then removed it from the case and popped open Psyduck's Pokéball. He fit the disc inside and called Psyduck back to the ball. The ball immediately started rumbling. Monferno looked up at Edric with a weird eye.

"Don't worry Monferno, I'm just teaching him a move. You guys can learn it too."

Monferno's eyes let out an 'Oh' expression and he sat on the floor and began to motion Luxio over. The two then began to chatter softly as the ball stopped rumbling. The ball then began to glow, and let out a soft gust of wind as Psyduck was released automatically. He repeated the process with all three Pokémon, taking the disc out of one ball and putting them into another. When the time came to switch moves, he reloaded the TM Hone Claws onto the disc. The only Pokémon that could actually learn it was Luxio. So Edric collected his Pokémon and attached the shrunken balls to his belt. He left his bag in the room, only taking the Pokédex.

Ethan and Emily were just walking through the doors as Hart and Edric left. They were both carrying bags of clothes and new traveling bags. Designer sunglasses hung from the collar of Emily's black polo. Ethan had been wearing a necklace with a sharp looking object hanging from the end.

"Did you guys go on a shopping spree or something?" Hart asked, stopping them at the door.

"Hell Yeah!" Emily shoved one of her bags in his face as she talked. "When you win, the gyms give out cash prizes!"

Ethan held out a small shiny circle between his three fingers. It was brown, with silver lining. Shaped like a tiny bolder with another circle in the middle.

"Buneary pulled through and learned a new move at the end; Rock Smash."

"They got through Grovyle?" Edric said as he put the badge back in his pocket.

"Yeah. He was on his last Pokémon and he used a Bug type. Crustle, or something like that… Anyway, were gonna go upstairs and go to sleep guys. We'll see you when you get back." Ethan said. He picked up his bags from the floor and followed Emily to the elevator.

"Shit." Edric said.

"What?"

"I forgot to ask him what Pokémon the gym leader uses."

"It's useless. The gym leader uses a lot of different Pokémon for each challenger. I guarantee he doesn't use the same ones twice in one day."

"That's smart…"

They left the hotel, and around the corner to the gym. It was wide and covered in rocks. The actual battlefield was dug into the floor. Columns of rock just like at the trainer school tournament, this time with blocks of Ice scattered around. The gym leader stood at the end of the field at a machine. Placing Pokéballs in a box. A group of trainers pushed pass Edric and Hart as they came in. The gym leader poked his head up.

"You can come on down the stairs to your right!"

Edric hadn't noticed how big this gym was until he got down to the actual battlefield. It was about 30 feet wide and long. A house must've previously been here. The gym leader appeared in front of them as they looked around the gym more. The referee was fooling around with a notebook. The actual gym leader was about their age. Red hair, glasses, and a miner's helmet.

"Hi. I'm Roark. The Oreburgh gym leader."

"But you're just a kid."

"And so are you two… Who's going first."

They had decided on the way that Hart was going first. So he raised his hand slightly and asked for his name. Hart took his box and scanned the field with his eyes as Roark led Edric to a bench off to the side.

"You guys are tier 1 trainers right?"

Edric had no idea what the referee was talking about. Evidently, Hart did.

"Yeah. Just starting out."

Roark fooled around in the box again, then pulled out two Pokéballs. The referee gave the signal to ready their Pokémon, and began to explain the rules.

"This will be a two on two Pokémon battle between gym leader Roark and The challenger Hart Wilson. Both trainers' Pokémon will battle until unable to, and only the challenger is allowed substitutions. You may begin."

Roark sent out a rock. It had two awkward looking arms sticking out of the side, and bulgy looking eyes. Hart, as expected, was using Axew.

"The challenger has the first move!" The referee added.

And the battle began.

"Axew! Dragon Rage!"

Axew began to charge the purple ball in its mouth.

"Rock Tomb!"

The Pokémon Stretched his arms out and slammed them on the floor. Suddenly, three giant pillars of stone rose from the ground in front of Axew to block the incoming blast.

"Now Rollout!"

Geodude curled into a ball and rolled rapidly into Axew's stomach. Axew flew back into a somersault, and landed on its feet firmly. Geodude continued its pursuit.

"Protect!"

Axew held its arms out and formed a silvery shield in front of its body. Geodude crashed right into the shield, and was propelled into the air. It unraveled from the ball in mid air.

"Dragon Rage Axew!"

The purple energy ball sent Geodude rocketing straight into the rocky ceiling. It fell, right into another Dragon Rage attack from Axew. The explosion resulted in Geodude curling up into a defense curl to protect itself from further attacks.

"Keep up that Defense Curl Geodude!" Roark yelled. He clenched his fist at his sides.

"Axew, break him! Use Dual Chop." Hart responded.

Axew jumped in the air as his tusks grew and pulsed purple. He crashed down upon Geodude, who grabbed his tusk and stopped the attack. Axew shifted his body around and brought the other side of his body around, sweeping Geodude into the air.

"Rollout!"

The rolling rock connected directly with Axew's face, and drove it into the floor. Geodude followed Axew into the ground, and began to drill Axew into the rocks. Hart twitched with anger.

"Push it back with Protect!"

A thin silvery lining began to form between Axew and Geodude. The rock Pokémon bounced off of it once again, as Axew got to his feet.

"Dragon Rage!"

Axew's Purple ball missed its target, who had dived underground. The ground rumbled for a second, and Axew jumped in the air, Geodude trailing it.

"Axew Dual Chop!"

Axew bent it's neck down into Geodude's side it's right tusk slammed into Geodude's eyes. They were buried into a boulder. The boulder cracked under the two, sending a cloud a dust and pebbles about.

"Seismic Toss!"

Axew came spinning out of the cloud and into a rock column. He smashed through it with his tusk and turned in the air.

"Dragon Rage"

"Rock Tomb"

The Rocks blocked the attack and triggered an explosion. Through the smoke came another rolling Geodude.

"Use Protect"

The Impact completely shattered the Protect, and Axew was nailed in the stomach. Geodude rebounded off and dug its hands into the ground. The area around Axew began to deform, and the rocks jolted up and smashed Axew in from all around. A critical hit.

"Axew is unable to battle, the winner is Geodude."

Hart gritted his teeth and Edric shifted in his seat. He returned Axew and replaced it with Oshawott. Who took its shell off immediately.

"Razor Shell!"

"Defense Curl!"

Oshawott jumped into the air and streaked his shell along, creating a blue water-like blade. Geodude rolled into a ball as Oshawott brought its shell down upon its curled frame. There was an explosion. Oshawott bounded from out of the smoke as Geodude lay there.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Oshawott is the winner!"

Oshawott jumped up in down in joy and began to spin his shell on his chest. Suddenly, the shell erupted in a white light. The light enveloped the rest of Oshawott as it began to evolve before Edric's eyes. It grew taller and more defined. It's arms stretched and the muscles became more defined. It grew little sharp whiskers, and an oval like tail sprout from it's long back. As the light faded it let out a yell. Hart's new Pokémon was revealed. Edric immediately pulled his PokéTech.

**_Dewott; the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Double Scalchop training is sometimes needed for Dewott to fight efficiently. For some, it comes naturally._**

Hart had a wild smile on his face and called to his Pokémon.

"Did you learn any new moves buddy?"

Dewott's only response was him reaching for both the pointed Scalchops on its knees. They grew into the familiar Razor Shell attack. Dewott slashed them in an X shape in the air and sent out a blue cross of energy. It dispersed before hitting Roark.

Edric looked on in anticipation.

"Then I guess I'll call that Shell Blast"

Dewott looked back and nodded his head. It readied it's stance at Roark as he sent out his final Pokémon.

"Go Nosepass!"

This Pokémon was large and blue, with holes all over the body. Even its eyes were giant holes, but with long white slits in them. Hart assumed they were his eyes.

"Shell Blast!"

Dewott slashed the shells through the air at Nosepass. It just sat there and took the bulk of the blast head-on. It didn't move or flinch just sat there.

"Again!"

This time Nosepass moved it's arms. It slashed them to the side and almost re-directed the blast. A powerful defense.

"Rock blast!"

"Dodge It!"

Nosepass formed a giant white ball in front of it as Dewott began to take to its feet. The blasts of rock and steel were rocketing out of the area in front of Nosepass. Dewott swiftly ran around the silvery-brown balls and sent his own Blasts at it. The field quickly became a playground of mud and broken boulders. Dewott and Nosepass deep in long range combat.

"Dewott, Focus your energy!"

Dewott held its shells in front of him, and crossed them. He was quickly surround by a thin veil of fiery looking mist. The mist began to thicken and turn into actual water. Then Dewott suddenly sped off, closing the distance and dodging a lot more blasts of rock.

"Razor Shell!"

"Block!"

Nosepass held its arms up in front of it in a shielding motion, but to no avail. Dewott smashed through his defenses like glass, striking down the water blade on the middle of Nosepass' nose. Nosepass stumbled back. And then swept Dewott aside with a pound. Dewott was then pelted by numerous amounts of rocks, causing the water veil to descend and disappear around Dewott's body.

"Razor Shell! Get him away from you!"

Dewott was too close to Nosepass to even try to pick his Scalchop up off the ground. He drew the other one and began to slash it at the incoming rocks, taking a step back with each thrust.

"Rollout."

Dewott was able to get farther enough away to block the incoming rolling Pokémon with another Shell Blast. Although Nosepass was still in his ball form, he rolled in another direction, giving Dewott the chance to spear him with a Water Gun. Nosepass disbanded, soaked in water and slippery. He began to form another Rock Blast attack But Hart disagreed.

"Focus Energy, then Razor Shell."

The familiar liquid energy veil surrounded Dewott as it sped forward, slicing through Nosepass' Rock Blasts and landing home on its target. Nosepass fell over.

"Nosepass is unable to battle. The winner is Dewott and Challenger Hart!"

Hart began screaming and fist-pumping the air. He ran over to Edric and tackled him as Roark returned his broken Pokémon. Edric hugged the older boy back and took a few steps back. Roark appeared in front of them, along with the editor. Edric got a closer look at the editor. He was also a boy of young age. Brown-Blond hair, blue eyes, and a familiar kind of aura to him.

Edric and Hart separated with a smile. Hart put his arm around Edric's shoulder, and called Dewott to his Pokéball. They both turned towards Roark and the editor. Roark, with a broad, teethy smile, held out Hart's badge in one hand. Hart snatched it, and ran it over his palm. The editor, rolling his eyes, held up a notebook-sized machine, asking for Hart's Pokédex. He transferred an unidentified number of credits to Harts account, Hart smiling the entire time.

(5:15pm)

The editor smiled at Hart's facial expression, and leaned over to whisper something in Roark's ear. Roark turned his head and gave him an 'Are you sure?' Look. The other boy shook his head and grabbed the gym leader's hand, entwining their fingers. Hart and Edric just looked at them in suspense. There was an awkward silence.

"You guys wanna go get some pizza or something?" Roark said, taking off his plastic cap.

Hart and Edric looked at each other with surprise. Another awkward silence. Edric finally spoke.

"Sure…"

Roark had a thinking look on his face for a second before he spoke again.

"We can go to Giovanni's down the street."

Hart moved a bit like he was uncomfortable, and retracted his arm from around Edric.

"Um… I'm sorry to disappoint guys….But… I'm not…We're not… _Shit"_

Edric certainly didn't find this hard to explain.

"Were not together. Hart 's not gay. He is actually with my cousin. My boyfriend is at the hotel. The boy with the green eyes..."

Roark and Adam, the editor, snapped their hands back from each other. Adam's cheeks grew a cherry red. Roark slammed his hat back on his head, the visor covering his eyes. Edric smiled, and Hart walked up to the two of them. He grabbed both of their hands, and forced the two to hold each other again.

"You guys don't have to hide who you are in front of us or anybody. You guys are beautiful together, be happy."

Roark and Adam blushed again, and squeezed each other's hands twice.

"In that case-" Roark began. "Lets go then Edric."

Edric's smirk returned. "_Fuck Yeah."_


	19. Chapter 19

(5:20pm)

He stood at the other end of the field, opposite Roark. The editor stood on the right of Edric. Hart had decided to come with Edric to the battlefield instead of waiting in the office, only to provide information of course. Roark and Adam had him take a vow not to provide any type of battle strategy about the Pokémon Roark had. Hart agreed of course, the sly look on his face. Hart didn't look like much of a liar.

"This is a battle between gym leader Roark and challenger Edric. Same rules apply from the previous battle. The challenger has the first move."

"Go Shieldon!"

A brown animal with a big oval-shaped black head appeared. Edric didn't bother scanning it. His dad studied these things back at the lab. He changed his stance and held Luxio's Pokéball in his left hand. He brought it out, and then swung the ball back to the end of his belt, calling out the first move.

"Iron Tail."

Luxio's tail crackled then became solid silver. It ran towards Shieldon in a swinging motion, bringing its body around in a corkscrew. It cracked the brown Pokémon on the side of its head.

Shieldon responded by rolling off the floor to the side and slamming the black shield onto Luxio's back. Luxio fell.

"Rock Tomb"

Edric recognized the long boulders jutting out of the ground. They smashed into each other from all sides, but Luxio, with a mighty ascension, dodged it.

"Thundershock!"

Using its aerial advantage, Luxio twirled around and unleashed a bolt of lightning from its back. Shieldon jumped to the side. The bolt exploded against the rocky floor and pushed Shieldon across the field. It slid into a rock and shattered it.

Luxio landed on all fours and whipped his head around to face another giant flying boulder.

"Destroy it! Spark!"

Luxio hastily smashed right through the boulder, meeting Shieldon on the other end. Its head took most of the power behind the tackle, so it countered with Headbutt again. Shieldon's top part of its head smashed into Luxio's side, spinning it around.

"Iron Tail."

Luxio's Iron Tail spun around with the rest of his body, crashing into the side of Shieldon's head again. It rolled over, losing its balance.

"Metal Sound!"

Shieldon banged its head on the floor, letting out a horrible sound. Like nails scratching against a chalkboard, but 300 times higher and louder. Edric's face grew red, and he covered his ears and turned to Hart, who gave him some ear buds. The sound stopped when Edric finally had them in. He snapped his head around to the field, where Luxio was now being buried in black mud that flowed around Shieldon's feet.

"Flip him over! Iron Tail!"

The tail slashed out from under a glob of black sludge, and tripped Shieldon over, allowing Luxio to shake the mud off and roast the Pokémon with an explosion of electrical rage.

But it wasn't over yet. _Not even close._

"Metal Sound!" Roark suddenly screamed with ferocity.

Shieldon cracked its black head on the floor. The sound shook the room like a gentle earthquake. Luxio whipped its head around in the air, trying to avoid the screeching metal echoing off the walls. Roark took advantage of Luxio's vulnerability.

"Follow up with Mud Slap!"

Shieldon reared up on its back legs and blasted Luxio away with a violent jet of black sludge. Edric winced and hurriedly recalled his Pokémon before it could take more damage. He attached the Pokéball back to his belt and replaced it with Psyduck. Roark jumped back into the action again.

"Metal Sound."

Psyduck began to scream in agony. Edric began to recall the young Pokémon, but he noticed something a green outline began to form around Psyduck as it wobbled around dodging incoming boulders. Shieldon cracked its head against the ground again and Psyduck's glow began to pulse and grow.

"Head Smash!"

An opportunity presented itself to Edric at that moment.

"Use Confusion!"

Psyduck's arms snapped out in front of him as a light neon green energy gathered around his fingers.

Whatever shot out of Psyduck's fingers was invisible but extremely powerful. Shieldon was suddenly surrounded by a familiar energy, and Shieldon was tossed into the air faster than it could react. It was rocketed past Roark and into the rocky brick wall behind him.

"Shieldon is unable to battle; Psyduck is the winner." Adam announced from the corner.

Psyduck began to jump up and down in glee from its first victory. It ran to Edric and begin to jump and scratch at his leg excitedly. Edric leaned forward and rubbed the young duck's head.

Roark replaced his broken Shieldon with another Pokémon; A giant hermit crab.

Edric withdrew Psyduck and changed back to Luxio. The electrical Pokémon's exhaustion was now completely evident. Its tiny underbelly was inflating and deflating rapidly, and the static on its fur was dying down. Luxio looked back at Edric and then forward again. Suddenly, Luxio's fur stood on end again, and its stance became more feral.

"Bite it!"

Luxio ran forward and into the crab's right pincer. The Dwebble began to panic and scream, all while trying to yank its pincer out of Luxio's strong jaws.

"Throw it!"

Luxio brought it around and tossed the Pokémon in the air like a ragdoll. Dwebble somehow righted itself and swung around so that its back was facing Luxio.

"Rock Blast!"

The flat boulder from Dwebble's back suddenly shot towards Luxio, who was still breathing hard.

"Use Vacuum Wave!"

There was a large whip like sound, and Luxio began to growl. It whipped its body around and began to swing its tail like a giant fan. Dwebble suddenly shot through the air, crashing through the incoming boulder. It was then met by an Iron tail. The hardened tail shattered the protective shell on Dwebble's back, as well as throwing it into another rock column.

Edric had seen this move before, except there was way more flair to it than how Luxio did it. The attack he remembered involved a Lucario clapping its hands in front of it, and all of a sudden the opposing Shuckle shot off just as Dwebble did. Lucario had followed up with a Force Palm, and it ended the match.

This wasn't the case for Edric, as Dwebble shot back up from the rubble.

"You think you can beat me that easy dude? Well think again!" Roark yelled from the other side of the field. "Use Rock Tomb Dwebble!"

Dwebble pounded its pincers on the ground, sending the giant boulders through the air again.

"Luxio, power yourself up and smash through the attack with Spark."

Luxio's static shield formed a second too late, and it smashed through the boulder taking half damage. Edric figured it had gotten its share of fun, and replaced it with Monferno.

"A fire type, huh?" Roark smirked. "This is definitely going to be fun. Use Rock Tomb."

Monferno dodged the rock effortlessly, sliding to the side and tensing itself up for the next move.

"Vacuum Wave."

Monferno clapped its palms in front of his body and Dwebble was rocketing off again.

"Fury Cutter."

Dwebble, still flying fast towards Monferno, straightened its body out so that it was flying pincer-first. Its crab appendages started gushing a red streak through the air. Monferno didn't have time to react as Dwebble was already upon him, delivering multiple slashes across Monferno's chest and face.

"Focus yourself! Use dig to get out of there!"

Monferno managed to get the right footing through the onslaught of slash attacks to do a backflip into the ground below. Then there was complete silence. Suddenly, Monferno burst forward from the ground, delivering a full uppercut to Dwebble's underbelly and bringing himself, and Dwebble, to the ground with a Rocket Power combo.

Edric laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're just getting your ass kicked."

Roark's whole face reddened and he balled his fists up.

"I'm not the one using Tier 3 Pokémon when I'm a registered Tier 1 trainer! Why the hell isn't that thing registered?"

Edric looked over to Hart.

"I'll explain later Roark! Now just please, continue the battle!"

Edric turned back to the battlefield, where Dwebble had replaced its shell. Roark took another move.

"Rock Blast"

Monferno dodged the first, but did not see the second, and was buried under the attack. He quickly heaved the rock off of his stomach and got back on his feet only to meet another boulder. Monferno's reactions this time were accurate. He brought a glowing fist up to his chest and swiped through another boulder, smashing it to pieces before him.

"Great Monferno! Now use Flame Wheel!"

The Flame Wheel smashed through boulder after boulder before scoring a direct hit on Dwebble.

"Fury Cutter!"

As the monkey disassembled its flames, Dwebble began to rake its pulsating red claws against its skin. The streak that Dwebble left grew bigger and bigger with each strike against Monferno, until Dwebble finally threw its arms up in a cross-like motion. Monferno let out a loud yelp and fell on the floor.

"Use Flamethrower."

Monferno tilted its head up and blew a river of scarlet heat at Dwebble, who scurried away. Monferno slowly got up to his feet focusing the fire to advance on Dwebble.

"Rock Tomb"

Dwebble stopped moving, allowing the flames to wash over him for three seconds before a rock shield jutted up from the ground and pushed towards Monferno, who instinctively pushed back. The rock and flames began play tug of war with each other. Dwebble dug its pincers into the ground and forced the rock further towards Monferno, who quickly noticed another boulder flying in toward the side.

"Stop and use Dig!"

Monferno was pummeled by the rock instead, and escaped being buried. The red, melted rock collapsed to the floor as Monferno got back to its shaky feet. Monferno then burst into flames again; a sight all too familiar to Edric.

"End it Dwebble, Use Rock Tomb again."

Dwebble's fists pounded over top of the soil again sending multiple boulders toward the burning monkey. He easily defended himself with Mach Punch.

"Flame Wheel!"

The Flame Wheel, along with Blaze, was a powerful combination as always. The rocks were destroyed one by one; Dwebble couldn't dodge this time.

"Dwebble is unable to battle; the winner is Monferno."

The fainted and charred Dwebble was recalled and replaced by a monster. It was big, and a grey with blue stripes around its neck, knees, wrists, and tail. It had shiny silver spikes on its knees, neck and head, which accented its blue rocket-shaped growth on its head. The thing stood a foot taller than Edric and had short, stubby arms like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Edric quivered, and quickly scanned it with his PokéTech.

**Rampardos; the Headbutt Pokémon. Its head has the power to shatter the most durable of rocks.**

Edric shook a little again when the thing whipped its head around and smashed it into the floor. Monferno took a small step back, its tail and fur still blazing.

"Use Mach Punch!"

Monferno moved fast enough to almost fly, driving its glowing fist deep into Rampardos' stomach. The rock Pokémon wasn't nearly as tough as it looked. Edric laughed a bit in his mind, until he saw the look on Roark's face.

"Superpower!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. Monferno's fist was still buried in Rampardos' stomach, but it did not stop the monster Pokémon from rearing its head way back and jerking it forward, railing Monferno into the ground and ending its ability to move at all.

"Monferno is unable to battle; Rampardos is the winner."

Edric freaked out when he saw the condition Monferno was in. He quickly recalled his broken Pokémon and crossed his arms in front of him.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled across the field.

Roark began to giggle a bit, and then he readjusted his miner's cap.

"Rampardos is a newly evolved Pokémon, which makes him a tier three until he can gain more experience in battle."

"Is that even fair?" He asked Hart.

"Completely. Your Pokémon are tier three already Edric, they evolved. It's the gym leader's right to use Pokémon equal in power to yours. You thought this would be easy forever Ed?"

Edric turned away and cursed under his breath. He quickly analyzed the Pokémon before him. Rampardos was a little smaller than the PokéTech had described him being. It was obvious that Rampardos was a newly evolved Pokémon. His horns weren't the same length and he was only six feet compared to the average height of eight. He figured it would be a good match for Luxio. After sending the electric Pokémon out, Edric compared it to Roark's. It was a lot shorter than Rampardos, but Edric assumed it was just as ferocious.

"Use Bite!"

Luxio ran, jumped and bit down on Rampardos' left arm.

"Shake it off and use Mud Shot!"

With one big swipe of the arm, Edric's little feline was tossed into the air, and pelted with tiny, quarter-sized mud balls coming from its mouth. Luxio landed on its side with a thud. It struggled to its feet and shook the mud from its hair.

"Double Team!"

Luxio split into five more, and attacked Rampardos all at once with teeth. They buried their teeth into Rampardos' tough grey hide

"Get them off of you with Superpower."

Rampardos began to throw the Luxio off one by one, smashing them into the ground.

"Use Thundershock"

Two of the remaining Luxio released the electricity from their bodies. Rampardos raged about, throwing both the Luxio off. The real Luxio landed on all fours while the other disappeared.

"Use Rock Tomb to get some space!"

Rampardos stomped its giant foot on the ground, popping up the familiar round boulder.

"Defend yourself, Iron Tail."

Luxio spun itself around and smacked its steel appendage into the rock, shattering it and sending pebbles everywhere. Then the electric Pokémon exploded again, but Rampardos smacked the small lightning bolt aside with another boulder.

"Use Whirlwind."

Rampardos opened his thick jawline and out came a swirling stream of wind that threw Luxio up into the air, forcing Edric to recall it.

"Psyduck, Let's finish this up with a Water Gun!" Edric yelled as he threw his Pokéball out.

As soon as it entered the field, it opened its bill and let the water beam from its mouth. Rampardos held its short arms out in front to try to possibly block the water, But Psyduck obviously had the upper hand. Psyduck held its head up to aim up at Rampardos' face. Rampardos jerked its head back as it was met by the jet of icy water.

"Now use confusion!"

Psyduck snapped its bill shut and was surrounded by the green glow. Rampardos was then jutted into the air and slammed into the ground.

It suddenly occurred to Edric, while his Pokémon threw Rampardos around, that his Pokémon may be a bit overpowered in some ways. It excited him, and he assumed that it would be like this for a while. Roark also seemed to catch on to Edric's experience way before he did.

"Break out of it!" Roark yelled.

It struggled to move as it was smashed into the rocky ground again. Rampardos began to move its arms around freely, and when it was smashed into the ground again, it grabbed a boulder and launched it at Psyduck, who took its focus off of Rampardos to dodge the rock. Rampardos fell to the floor and rolled onto its feet again.

"Crush the thing! Superpower!"

Rampardos ran at Psyduck at a break-neck pace with its head ready to reel forward once again. Psyduck was buried under Rampardos' heavy head.

"Get out of there Psyduck!" Edric said in desperation.

Psyduck was surprisingly able to wiggle out from under Rampardos' head and blast him all over with a Water Gun attack.

"Grab it."

Rampardos reached out with its short arms and grabbed the yellow Pokémon and held it up to its face.

_Bad Idea._

"Use Water Gun!"

Psyduck's position allowed it to get a clear shot at Rampardos' face once again. The rampant Pokémon was blasted with water, and Psyduck slipped out of his hands. Rampardos hit the ground with a giant thud.

"Rampardos is unable to battle; the winner is Edric from Twinleaf Town!"

Edric jumped into the air happily, yelling and screaming. He dropped his phone and Pokéball in the process, and then ran out on the wet rocky field to grab up Psyduck and throw him into the air. Hart walked over to him with a congratulating smile on his face.

"Nice Job." He said. "Now we only have seven more to go!"

Edric's smile wavered a bit, but came back when he saw Roark and Adam heading over to them. He quickly ran back to gather his things off the ground, and came back to Roark holding the Coal Badge in his hands.

"Congratulations Edric. You earned this."

Edric could barely contain himself when Roark said those words to him. He began giggling uncontrollably and shaking. His laughing was contagious. He took the badge from Roark's hand and twirled it in his finger for a bit, before slipping it in his pocket to store in his badge case later.

"If you can come to the back you can get your cash prize and I can register the _correct_ tier for you" Adam said giggling.

Roark and Adam led them to an area behind the battle field where they healed Roark's Pokémon and placed them back in a box. Roark took Edric and Hart's devices and disappeared behind a curtain. After about 30 seconds, Roark emerged with the devices in hand.

"Nice job boys. You earned yourselves 3,000 credits each."

Edric and Ethan said their thanks and left the gym, making sure to take both Roark and Adam's numbers in their cell phones.


	20. Chapter 20

-_The Next Day_

(7:30 am)

Edric woke that morning without the alarm, waking the shirtless boy next to him as well. They took turns showering and getting dressed.

The air when the four of them stepped out of the inn was darker than usual. The houses lining the street they were on were still blowing smoke into the air and now the streets were covered in an eerie fog. The city was also more lively than usual. Many strange people were walking down the road towards the museum.

"Isn't that Team Platinum thing today?" Emily piped up.

"I think so; do you still want to go Em?" Hart replied, turning towards her.

"Of course! That fucking Dragonite! I seriously want one of those things!" She responded enthusiastically.

"You know you can buy a Dratini egg online."

They began walking with the crowd down the street to the museum.

"Yeah, but those things cost about a couple million credits… Speaking of a million credits, how'd you get an Axew? I did a little research last night, and when that thing evolves, it'll be cannon!" Ethan interjected

"Axew hatched from an egg the day before I came to Jubilife City. My grandfather had the egg for twenty years before he died. He refused to believe it was a dud so he kept it for twenty years. I have no idea where he got it from though. He always told me when I was younger not to touch the egg, that something really special was going to happen one day and it would make me really happy. I guess he was absolutely right. I really do miss my grandfather, and I guess Axew really is the only thing I have to remember him by." Hart finished with a slight crack in his voice.

"Aww, What did he die from?" Emily asked.

"He wasn't sick. He was the healthiest old man I've ever seen. He was ninety eight years old. I'm guessing it was from old age." Hart said.

The museum was quite busy as well. A worker there led them and a bunch of other people to an auditorium that was way in the back. They took a seat on the balcony where there were people talking quietly.

"This seems a little shady Edric." Hart said.

Edric didn't respond, but watched as the show began.

"Welcome future Team Platinum Trainees!"

It was a loud voice, presumably belonging to an old man. The man walked out onto the stage. He was tall, lanky, and bearded. His nose was long and crooked and his hair was silvery-white. His eyes were a dark-blue surrounded by long eyelashes. He opened his thick jaws to speak again.

"Today, you will be shown a showcase of possibilities that you can achieve in the next month. We are Team Platinum."

The man stepped to the side so that the curtain behind him was in full view. There was a large roar, and a pair of glowing red eyes opened in between the velvet. All the lights suddenly shut off, and the curtain pulled back. They heard the man's voice again.

"Sunny Day!"

There was a suddenly a pulse of blinding light in the large Pokémon's left hand. Edric and the others covered their eyes. The temperature in the auditorium flared as the Pokémon brought the light into both hands, then up to its face to reveal a menacing yellow and black mug with two lightning rod-shaped growths on its head. Edric's eyes finally adjusted to the harsh light to take in the Pokémon completely.

It was big and yellow with black stripes around its thick muscly arms and ankles that looked like electrical tape around thick golden wires. There were also large black tendrils protruding from under the golden hair beneath his furry chin. He made another fierce growl and raised his fists into the air, thrusting the sphere into the air. It exploded into and electrical explosion, arcing across the auditorium ceiling as if the drywall were storm clouds. The attack filled the lamps hanging from the ceiling with energy, plunging the room into a light brighter than before and allowing everyone to see the giant behemoth that was Electivire. Edric and the others had to quickly cover the devices strapped to their arms that were yelling out information.

"**Electivire; the Thunderbolt Pokémon. Using its tendrils, it can let 20,000 volts of electricity out with a single touch."**

Emily completely fangirled while the boys clapped with the rest of the crowd. Ethan leaned over to whisper in Edric's ear.

"That's amazing. He converted Sunny Day into an actual attack. I wonder how long it takes to do that."

Edric nodded and furrowed his eyebrows.

Something was strange. Edric had a sinking feeling in his stomach like something was wrong. He shifted around in his seat and turned his head back to Ethan.

"Bathroom."

Edric got up out of his seat and sidestepped his way through the aisle. He went out the door to the back, following the signs indicating the men's bathroom. When he opened the door to the lobby, he was hit by a different type of aura. It was unsettling. Edric sucked in his breath and went into the bathroom at the other side of the lobby.

The bathroom was basically a medium length hallway lined with urinals on the wall, and stalls at the end of the room. There were three strangely dressed characters half yelling. Edric took a urinal further away from the three. He immediately tuned into their conversation unintentionally.

"That's not even possible, they don't even exist!" The taller one said rather loudly.

"Keep your fucking voice down, someone came in!"

All three at once stared over at Edric, who stared back.

"What the fuck are you looking at kid?" said the third one, who hadn't spoken yet.

Edric quickly shuffled around at the urinal until he got himself together and walked towards the doorway. The grunts continued talking.

"It doesn't matter if they even exist, Victor will make it happen, and to do it, were going to have to find them. All of them."

Edric stopped at the doorway and peaked past the corner to see if they were looking. They hadn't noticed. The taller one spoke again.

"What exactly are _they_?"

"_The Plates!_"

There was suddenly a chime that fell through the air, emanating from Edric's pant pocket.

_Fuck._

Faster than Edric had anticipated, the tall man was upon him. He lunged at him and grabbed Edric around his wrists. The smaller boy thrust his knee up into his stomach and brought his foot up between the legs. The man fell to the floor with tears in his eyes as the others lunged forward and grabbed both arms. Edric fell to the floor and kicked one of the men's left shin. The grunt fell to the floor, releasing Edric's arm. Edric pulled the other to the floor as well, catching him in the face on the way down. He reached over and grabbed both arms, only to bend them backwards and return to a standing position. He looked down at the men as he ran through the bathroom door, back across the lobby and up the stairs through the door he came from. He half whisper/half yelled across to the other three.

"Guys, we need to get the hell out of here!"

A couple people in the balcony told him to shut the hell up, but after a few more shouts, he got their attention over the video that was playing. Edric frantically motioned his hand to come to him. Hart got up and squeezed his way through, sporting a confused face.

"What the hell is wrong dude? What the hell happened to you?"

Edric hadn't noticed that he had twisted his wrist until now, the pain could be dealt with.

"Hart. We've got to get the hell out of here. These guys are up to something!"

Hart Smirked and turned back to his seat."

"I'm serious! Get those two and let's get the hell out of here!"

Hart plopped back down in his seat and reengaged the video. Edric let out a deep sigh, and clapped his hands on his sides in an 'I give up' manner.

He suddenly felt a pair of hands close tightly around his wrists. He opened his mouth to yell again, only for it to be covered by a big pair of hands. His knees caved in and he was quickly carried out of the room kicking and squirming. They took Edric out of the auditorium and through another door in the foyer. They sat Edric, who had stopped screaming, in a chair. Two mammoths-of-men held him down.

The man who'd been on stage appeared from a corner, and approached Edric. He looked younger up close.

"Turn him loose."

The two men released their grips at once, and Edric threw his fist up at the old man's face. The man leaned his head to the side, letting the fist fly over his shoulder. With his right hand, he reached up and grabbed Edric's arm, placing his other palm on Edric's shoulder. Edric fell to his knees in pain, and the man placed his foot on Edric's back.

"You're young…" The man kicked Edric onto the floor, releasing his arm. "and Foolish."

Edric moved so that he was on all fours. "Who are you?"

The man grew an evil smirk."

"_We are Team Platinum._"

The other men in the room began to talk under their breaths.

"I, my good sir, am Victor Saint Spare."

Edric stood to face the man again.

"Well whoever the hell you are, what are you planning?"

Victor smirked again, and turned to face the mirror in the room.

"It seems, young Edric that you know too much already. Our primary plan shall remain unknown to those who resist Team Platinum. But don't worry boy, the time will come when the moon falls."

Edric made a confused face, and turned his head around the room. There was a somewhat long silence before Edric spoke.

"So what're you guys gonna do with me now? Kill me?"

In response, there was a great laugh all around the room. Victor turned back to Edric, a smile on his stubbly face.

"Now why would we do that? You will simply be escorted to a facility in the north where you will become one of us."

Edric spat on the floor in front of where Victor stood, causing the laughter in the room to abruptly end.

One of the two men that held Edric earlier dawned a pair of handcuffs. Edric didn't fight back when he locked his wrists behind his back.

Edric was taken back into the parking lot to the door of a black van. They covered Edric's head with a black bag and whispered a few things before rolling the van door shut again. There was suddenly a large bump, and the van window's glass broke suddenly. Edric's heart began to beat fast, and he managed to get the bag off using his teeth. He got up off the seat and looked through the broken window.

There was a flash of green, and he saw a Beedrill flying by. The Beedrill was shot out of the air by a beam of flames and crashed into one of the grunts. A few second's past, and the door came rocketing off the hinges, revealing Pignite, Emily, Grovyle, Ethan, Dewott, and Hart.

"Miss us?" Emily joked.

As Grovyle cut the Handcuffs apart with a Leaf Blade, multiple guards came rushing through the door, flanked by Roark and Adam.

Emily moved over to Edric as Roark and three other men dressed in black blazers approached.

"You know, I knew they were up to something. No one carries around a fucking Dragonite the first week into their journey.

The four of them were escorted by one of the men to the police kiosk outside the Oreburgh gate, where they were all interviewed one by one about the situation. Emily went first, followed by Ethan, then Hart, and lastly Edric.

The captain's office was dimly lit, and had a mysterious feeling to it. The captain was a young man in his thirties; he had thick stubble and a strong jaw. He held up a clipboard and scribbled a few things on it, before asking Edric to start from the beginning.

Edric explained what he saw and heard at the museum. The captain wrote things down as he spoke. Eventually, the captain stopped Edric and sat him in the other room while he stayed and wrote more things in his clipboard.

The situation was all too familiar for them. They waited in the room together for another five minutes before the captain came out again.

The captain took a deep breath again and spoke in an exhale.

"Well it seems you four, or you in particular , have attracted the attention of a terrorist group named Team Platinum."

"Wait a second. If you guys already know about Team Platinum, why are you letting them do stuff like organizing giant recruiting shows?"

The captain scratched the back of his neck.

"Well… Here's the thing. Team Platinum has never been 'illegal' actually."

"What the hell do you mean? They kidnapped my boyfriend for fucks sake!" Ethan yelled.

"That doesn't exactly cut it kid. Team Platinum has been active in this region for over 20 years. Doing stuff like booking the local museum or delivering a show isn't exactly bad. We do have the suspicion that they're doing something underground, but they're almost impossible to crack. So for now, I guess there really is only one option for you four."

They all nodded at once. The captain pulled his walkie talkie out of his pocket and pressed the speak button.

"Send Jensen and Atson up here, tell them to get their shit ready. It's time."

The captain released the button and put the device back in his pocket.

"I'm assigning you guys bodyguards, two of them."

Emily scrunched her face up.

"We don't need any fucking bodyguards! Did you see the way I took out those two grunts?"

The captain chuckled.

"That may be so, but just in case, were going to have you accompanied by our newest Agents."

Two men suddenly appeared at the door. They were dressed in normal clothes; much to Edric's liking, and had two Pokéballs each strapped to their belts. The man on the right had a large tattoo covering his entire right arm and shoulder. He wore a sleeveless shirt and was rather rough looking. He looked to be about 19 or 20 and coincidentally resembled Ethan. The one on the left, however, looked to be a few years older than Edric. He wore a black striped hoodie and khakis.

"This is special Agents Jensen an Atson. They're going to look after you four for a while."

"Does this mean they're coming with us? I think we've reached our limit here…" Edric said.

"Not necessarily. Agent Jensen and Atson are a part of a special group of police officers. A little different than Jump Street, but with Pokémon… Jensen and Atson will be accompanying you but they'll also have to blend in. So in general, they'll stay at least half a mile away from you while you're on the road. Either this, or go home."

"I think we'll all be happy to have them along sir." Ethan said.

The captain nodded and looked to the two by the door.

"You heard that guys; a half mile. Shanna gave you your starters right?"

Emily jumped up

"Starter Pokémon! What the Fuck? Shouldn't they have big powerhouses like Dragonite and Electivire? You seriously think a mere Snivy could even compare to the things they were packing?"

"It's not what you think girl. Not at all."

Emily's face filled with doubt.

"This'll be a one on one battle, the last standing Pokémon is the winner."

Atson smirked and plucked a Pokéball from his belt, holding it in his hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned.

"Absolutely!" She yelled from the other side of the Pokémon Center Battlefield. The hologram announced the match, and Emily released Rhydon. Atson shook his head and giggled under his breath.

What Atson released wasn't expected from anyone except for Jensen, who couldn't stop laughing. It was big and blue with a giant turtle-like shell on its back. Its head was round and flat; giving its face a menacing demeanor. It had stubby arms and thick legs with marble like claws. Its belly was a deep cream color.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon."

In one swift movement, Blastoise bent down and pointed its shoulder forward. A silver metallic cannon jutted out of the opening of the shell. A brilliant shade of light blue energy began to gather around the barrel, forming a swirling surge of aquamarine power. The cannon burst and sent the energy flying across the field and pummeling into Rhydon. The explosion following the impact of the blast was unexpected to say the least. The blast created a steamy watery explosion and left Rhydon on the floor covered in shimmery droplets of water.

Emily stood astonished as Atson recalled his Blastoise. She quickly gathered up her Pokémon and wiped some water from her forehead before stomping away, past Edric and Ethan who had been brought to tears and up to a grinning Hart.

"What the hell was that?"

Hart pushed his glasses up on his eyes.

"That… Was 's starter."

Edric, Ethan, Atson, and Jensen all suddenly roared with laughter while Hart patted Emily on the back.

* * *

**Movesets:**

**Edric Ryerson:**

**Monferno: Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Dig, Vacuum Wave, Flame Wheel**

**Luxio: Spark, Thundershock, Bite, Iron Tail, Vacuum Wave, Hone Claws**

**Psyduck: Water Gun, Confusion, Headbutt**

**Emily Ryerson:**

**Rhydon: Rock Blast, Hammer Arm, Horn Attack, Ice Punch**

**Pignite: Take Down, Ember, Flame Charge, Arm Thrust**

**Ethan Jacobs:**

**Grovyle: Quick Attack, Bullet Seed, Leaf Blade, Double Kick**

**Buneary: Bounce, Jump Kick, Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Rock Smash**

**Hart Wilson:**

**Axew: Dragon Rage, Dual Chop, Scratch, Protect, Dig**

**Dewott: Water Gun, Focus Energy, Razor Shell (Shell Blast variation)**

**Agents Jensen and Atson's Pokemon will be revealed soon. Their "Starters" however, will be written below. Oh, and Get ready for more Antagonist next chapter!**

**Atson's Blastoise: Flash Cannon, Hydro Pump, Aqua Ring, Outrage, Icy Wind, Protect, Focus Blast**

**Jensen's Infernape: Flare Blitz, Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Counter, Quick Guard, Dual Chop, Low Kick, Work Up**


End file.
